Apa Kata (Makcik) Yaya?
by Aniki-kun
Summary: Kumpulan one-shot berisi cerita dan nasihat-nasihat bermakna dari 'Makcik' Yaya untuk kita semua .. #inspirasi dari video spin-off 'Apa Kata Yaya'. Isi hampir sama dengan yang ada dalam video, tapi dalam setting-an latar yang berbeda. [Chapter 6 Updated - Special Story, with additional genres (Romance 'n Fail Comedy) :v ] ... Yg tertarik, silakan baca '
1. Elakkan Makan Makanan Ringan (v2)

_**Assalamualaikum Wr. Wb.**_

_**Selamat tengah malam, semua.**_

_**Kali ini, saya dadakan publish fanfic. lain. Padahal fanfic. yang pertama ajah belum kelar, heheh ^^"**_

_**#Kan,mvreett,banget,tuh :'v**_

.

_**Jadi, fanfic. nih saya buat sebab terinspirasi setelah nonton video spin off 'Apa Kata Yaya?' di YT beberapa minggu lalu.**_

_**Eeehh, rupanya, pas saya mau tidur tadi,, tiba2 terlintas dah imajin seperti ini ... Jadinya, yah udah deh,, mendingan langsung saya tuangkan ajah dalam sebuah fanfic. ,, daripada ntar keburu hilang nih imajin, sebab tekanan nak hadapi Exam di hari Isnin, heheh ^^"**_

**_#wess,wess,ojocurcoL_**

**_._**

**_Oh ya! Soal OC-nya,, saya pinjem OC 'Boboya' punya akak Hanna Triana. Boleh 'kan, kak?_**

**_Saya dah berusaha PM akak, tapi akak tak balas2 .. Jadinya, yaudah deh. Saya izinnya melalui intro dari fanfic. nih ajah deh.._**

**_Mudah-mudahan akak nge-baca nih fanfic._**

**_Jadi, saya minta izin yaa akak Hanna,, nak pinjem OC-nya sebentaar ajah!_**

**_#puppy,eyes,mode,on_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Oke, tak payah berbasa-basi lebih jauh,,, 'Apa Kata (Makcik) Yaya?' by Michoo-aniki_**

**_Happy reading ^^_**

**_._**

_**Disclaimer : Boboiboy by Animonsta Studios,, OC 'Boboya' by Hanna Triana**_

_**Setting : Future! Boboiboy &amp; Other Canon Characters (+****20 years old)**_

_**Chara : Boboiboy, Yaya, OC.**_

_**WARNING! .. GaJel, OOC**__**, **__**Typo(s), KOSA KATA CAMPURAN (MULTI-LANGUAGE), penguraian imajin yang membingungkan, etc.**_

**_._**

**_Mohon maaf bila terdapat kesamaan cerita, nama, karakter, kata2, julukan, dll.. _****_Bila ada di antara para mastah yang merasa keberatan dengan kesamaan-kesamaan yang tidak di sengaja, saya bersedia untuk langsung menghapus fic. saya ini dari fandom nih. _**

**_._**

_**Don't Like Don't Read,, and press 'Back' or 'Close', please.**_

_._

_**NB : Biasakanlah untuk membaca sesuai dengan alur**_

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Elakkan Makan Makanan Ringan**

Suatu hari ...

Seorang anak berumur 11 tahun memakai topi dinosaurus berwarna jingga yang menghadap ke depan dan sedikit dinaikkan (_A/N: seperti Boboiboy Api_), mengenakan kaos putih pendek yang di lapisi dengan jaket rompi jingga yang tidak terkancing, dan memakai celana selutut berwarna biru gelap,, tengah berjalan menuju rumahnya yang merupakan rumah tua bertingkat bercat krim dan biru muda di atasnya,, dengan memegang sebuah kantung kertas belanjaan yang berisi berbagai macam makanan ringan.

Berbagai macam permen, beberapa bungkus keripik, agar-agar kecil, berbagai macam makanan berbahan cokelat, wafer-wafer dan berbagai macam kue, serta beberapa buah jus kotak mini,, semuanya terkumpul penuh dan menumpuk dalam kantung kertas tersebut. Dan anak itu adalah .. Boboya.

"Hmmm ... Selepas nih, aku nak tonton _Kamen Rider Gaim_ lah. Lepas tuh main game _FIFA Soccer_ di _Android Tablet_ punya Abah,, main bola dengan kawan-kawan, lepas tuh buat kerja sekolah ... Mestinya, dengan di temani makanan-makanan nih! .. Huuuhh, _best_ nyeeh!" ucapnya pelan, sambil mengambil sebagian makanan ringan yang dibawanya dan memandangnya dengan riang.

"Assalamualaikum .. " ucap Boboya, sesampainya di rumah dan mulai memasukinya.

"Waalaikumsalam .. " balas seorang wanita bersuara lembut dari ruang dapur. Pemilik suara tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ibu dari anak bertopi dinosaurus tersebut ... Yaya.

Kini ia dan putranya tersebut hanya berdua di rumah. Yaya tengah sibuk memasak di dapur untuk makan siang. Sementara sang suami tercintanya, Boboiboy,, tengah bekerja di kedai cokelat milik Atoknya yang telah mendiang, Tok Aba.

"Oh, Boboya .. " ujar Yaya,, mengintip putranya sekilas dari dapur, lalu kembali pada pekerjaannya.

"Dari mana saja kau nak?" seru Yaya, bertanya melalui dapur sambil masih memasak.

"Boboya habis dari toko grosir _Uncle_ Pitto, Mak .. " balas Boboya, sambil meraih remote TV di meja dan duduk di sofa panjang yang berhadapan dengan TV LCD di rumah tersebut.

"Ooh .. Apa yang tengah kau beli di sana?"

"E-Eeerr .. Tak banyak, cuma beli sebungkus keripik kentang jeeh .. " balasnya, sedikit berbohong.

Dan setelahnya, Yaya pun tidak membalas ucapan putra tunggalnya tersebut.

Boboya tahu, apa yang akan terjadi jika ia memberitahukan yang sebenarnya kepada ibunya tersebut. Ibunya akan marah besar padanya, jika mengetahui bahwa ia membeli banyak makanan ringan. Ia tahu, ibunya yang merupakan mantan ketua _darjah_ di masa-masa sekolahnya dulu tersebut,, memang pernah memperingatkannya untuk jangan sesering mungkin membeli jajanan makanan ringan.

Tetapi .. Dengan dalihnya sebab ia sedang memiliki simpanan uang saku lebih, maka dari itulah .. Ia menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk membeli banyak makanan kesukaannya. Namun, ia juga harus tetap waspada dari sepengetahuan ibunya yang sangat disiplin lagi bijaksana tersebut.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Boboya bersama dengan berbagai macam makanan ringan yang telah ditaruhnya di atas meja pun segera menekan salah satu tombol remote yang bertepatan dengan channel TV yang diincarnya.

" _*grin*_ .. Aha! Baru nak tayang rupanya. Huhh .. Nasib baik aku tak ketinggalan" ucap Boboya, menonton TV yang kini menayangkan serial bergenre aksi kesukaannya, _Kamen Raider Gaim_.

Sembari menunggu selesainya _opening_ pada serial tersebut, ia merogoh dan mengambil sebatang cokelat mete dan sebuah jus jeruk kemasan kotak mini pada kantung kertas belanjaan di depannya. Ia membuka sebagian kertas pembalut cokelat mete tersebut, dan lalu menancapkan pipet pada lubang yang terdapat pada jus kotak tersebut. Ia memakan cokelat mete di tangan kanannya dengan lahap, dan kemudian menyedot jus jeruk di tangan kirinya .. Dan seterusnya ia lakukan seperti itu, secara berkelang. Budak lelaki berwajah mirip Boboiboy pada masa kecil itu benar-benar menikmati makanan dan minuman di genggaman kedua tangannya tersebut.

.

**Iooooo~oooooI**

Tiga puluh kemudian ...

Boboya masih asyik dengan sebungkus keripik kentang yang tengah ia makan dan tayangan kesukaannya.

Di samping itu, kantung kertas belanjaan yang berisi berbagai makanan ringan di depannya itu kini telah berkurang setengah dari keadaan awalnya,, penuh dan menumpuk. Dalam waktu setengah jam saja, Boboya telah menghabiskan hampir semua makanan dan minuman ringan yang ia miliki. Dan kini, di samping kantung kertas tersebut terdapat tumpukan sampah-sampah dari makanan dan minuman ringan yang telah ia konsumsi. Dan saking banyaknya, kini tumpukan sampah-sampah tersebut sudah menyerupai bukit saja.

"Boboya? ... Boboya udah buat kerja sekolah, kah?" tanya Yaya, berjalan keluar dari dapur dan menghampiri putranya tersebut.

_GLEK!_

Seketika itu, Boboya yang tengah asyik mengunyah makanannya langsung menelannya dengan cepat, akibat terkejut dengan kehadiran sang ibu yang kini tengah mendekatinya.

"Alamak!" serunya, sambil menoleh cepat ke arah ibunya yang kini telah ada di sampingnya.

.

Tak lama kemudian ...

"HAAH?!" sentak Yaya, melihat apa yang ada di depannya kini.

Sementara itu, Boboya hanya bergidik ketakutan sambil mengerjap-erjapkan matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, dengan raut wajah ketakutan yang terpatri di wajahnya. Kini jantungnya berdegup kencang, akibat perbuatannya yang kini telah ketahuan oleh sang ibu mantan ketua _darjah_ tersebut.

"Yaa Allah ... Banyaknya makanan kau nih!? .. Ditambah dengan sampah-sampah nih. Bersepah semua!" ucap Yaya, dengan nada tinggi lagi melengking.

Sementara anak yang kini tengah di omeli tersebut hanya cengengesan malu, bercampur takut.

"Jadi tadi kau pergi ke toko grosir _Uncle_ Pitto tuh, untuk beli semua nih?! ... Mana kau dapat duit?!" tanya Yaya.

"Eheheh,, eehrr, Boya 'kan menabung, Mak .. Jadi mestilah ada duit. Selain itu, Boya juga dapat tambahan uang hasil bantu-bantu di Kedai dari Abah. Bukan Boya yang minta tauw, tapi Abah sendiri yang memberikannya untuk Boya. Jadi mestilah banyak simpanan uang saku Boya .. " balas Boboya.

"Hmm .. Bagus kalau kau menabung. Tapi, uang tabungan tuh gunakanlah untuk beli benda-benda yang lebih bermanfaat, bukan untuk beli semua makanan ringan macam nih ... Haiihh, Boya nih,, macam kurang kerjaan!?"

"Ehehehh, eerrr ... Yelah, Mak .." balas Boboya, sambil menggaruk pipinya malu.

"... Hhemmph! Kau nih. Bukannya dulu Emak sudah pernah bilang pada Boya, kah?! .. Makanan ringan nih tak berkhasiat .. " ucap Yaya, sambil menempatkan kedua tangannya pada pinggulnya, dengan raut wajah merengut.

"Eheheh .. Err, tau pun" balas Boboya, malu-malu.

"Hah, tau nyah .. Lepas tuh, kenapa dibuat juga?! .. Kau nih, tak patuhi nasihat orang tua!"

"Err ... T-Tapi, makanan ringan tuh sedap, Mak"

"Haiihh .. Memanglah sedap. Tapi makanan ringan nih tak baik untuk kesehatan"

"Alaahh, emak nih. Kalau soal tuh, santai aja lah, Mak. Boboya sehat jeeh .. "

"Hmph! Sehat _konon_! ... Hahh, kalau macam tuh, Boya buktikan pada Emak selama beberapa hari ke depan. Sehat kah nggak kah?! ... Lihat saja nanti. Emak jamin, Boya akan menyesal. Boya pegang cakap Emak nih!" ucap Yaya, sambil mengayunkan jari telunjuknya di depan Boboya.

"Hmmph ... Okeh!" balas Boboya, menantang.

"Nah! Sekarang, kau buang semua sampah-sampah nih ke keranjang sampah! Semak betul!"

"Hehh .. Baik, Mak"

.

**Iooooo~oooooI**

Seminggu kemudian ...

_TOK .. TOK .. TOK!_

"Boboya? Ayo sarapan. Emak udah buatkan masakan kesukaan Boboya pagi ini. Keluarlah .." bujuk Yaya, di depan pintu kamar putranya.

"Hmmm ... Boboya tak mau makan" balas Boboya dari dalam kamarnya, dengan suara yang terdengar lesu.

"Haiihh .. Kenapa Boboya cakap macam tuh? Boboya marah dengan Emak yah, pasal makanan ringan seminggu lepas?"

Tak ada jawaban dari putranya tersebut.

"Hmm, kalau soal tuh .. Yelah, Emak minta maaf yah dengan Boboya. Emak salah deh .. "

"Nah, sekarang, Boboya keluar, yah! Ayolah sarapan. Abah dah tunggu kau tuh di ruang makan. Keluarlah ... " bujuk Yaya, lagi.

"Hmmmph ... Boboya tak marah dengan Emak lah. Boboya cuma sedang tak nafsu makan jeeh ..."

"Hmm, tak nafsu kenapa nih? Boya sakit, kah?"

Dan sekali lagi, tak ada jawaban dari putranya yang kini masih di dalam kamarnya tersebut.

Seketika itu, raut wajah keibuan Yaya berubah sendu. Kini ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan putra tunggalnya yang masih saja berkurung diri dalam kamarnya. Setelah mendengar pernyataan anaknya yang tidak mau makan, ia pun mulai merasakan kecemasan dalam dirinya ... Apakah Boboya sakit?

Dengan demikian, Yaya pun memutuskan untuk masuk sendiri ke dalam kamarnya. Ia pun mulai meraih handel pintu, berharap bahwa pintu tersebut tidak terkunci ketika ia mencoba membukanya.

_CKLEEK!_

Yaya bersyukur, bahwa ternyata putranya Boboya tidak mengunci kamarnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Yaya pun memasuki kamar bernuansa biru angkasa dan sepak bola tersebut. Dilihatnya-lah Boboya, yang ternyata masih meringkuk di dalam selimutnya. Ia tidur menghadap dinding biru di sebelah kirinya, dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang pipinya. Terdengar seperti suara meringis yang sangat pelan berasal dari dirinya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Yaya pun mendekatinya dan duduk di dekat putranya yang setengah tertidur di kasurnya.

"Boboya?" panggil Yaya, sambil menyeka sedikit selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Seketika, Yaya pun terkejut melihat Boboya yang tengah menghadap ke arahnya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat, kantung matanya menghitam dan kendur, dan pipi kanannya terlihat sedikit membengkak.

"Ya Allah .. Kenapa dengan Boboya nih? Pucat sangat .. " ucapnya lembut, sambil mengelus lembut surai hitamnya.

"Hiks, hiks ... Sakit lah .. Boboya tak bisa tidur ... " balas Boboya, masih sambil memegang pipi kanannya dan meringis.

" ... Boboya sakit gigi, kah?" tanya Yaya.

Skakmat! .. Boboya pun terkejut ketika menerima pertanyaan itu. Ia malu untuk menjawab pertanyaan _to the point_ tersebut. Ia tahu, bahwa sebenarnya ibunya telah mengetahui bahwa kini ia tengah sakit gigi. Namun ibunya tersebut hanya berpura-pura bertanya padanya saja, agar ibunya tersebut dapat mendengar sendiri pernyataan dari anaknya tersebut, bahwa kini ia memang menderita sakit gigi. Dengan berat hati dan malu, Boboya pun menjawabnya. Ia sudah siap, dengan segala konsekuensi yang akan ia terima. Sebab ia sadar, bahwa rasa sakit tersebut akibat dari ulahnya sendiri.

"I-Iya, Mak .. " jawab Boboya.

"Hmmph .. Tuh lah! Tak dengar nasihat Emak! Betul 'kan apa cakap Emak?! .. Makanan ringan tuh tak baik untuk kesehatan ... Emak berkata seperti itu tuh, sebab Emak sayang dengan Boboya. Emak tak mau kalau Boboya sampai sakit sebab banyak makan makanan ringan .."

"Dan sekarang, tengok lah nih .. Kan dah sakit gigi jadinya?!"

" ... Ha'ah lah, Boboya menyesal, Mak .. " balasnya, sambil sedikit meringis.

"Hmmmhh ... Maafkan Boboya, Mak. Boboya janji, selepas nih Boboya akan kurangi makan makanan ringan dan menuruti apa kata Emak ... " sambungnya, sambil masih memegangi pipinya yang berdenyut akibat sakit gigi.

"Hmm .. Yelah tuh ... "

.

.

**_Yaya's Advice_**

_"Hmm, itulah ... Adik-adik, tak salah jika kita menyukai makanan ringan. Boleh kok jika kita mengonsumsi makanan ringan tuh .. Tapi, perlu lah diingat! Jangan mengonsumsinya sesering mungkin tauw. Makanan ringan tuh tak baik untuk kesehatan .. Maka dari itulah, elakkan makan makanan ringan. Banyakkan lagi makan makanan berkhasiat. Barulah tubuh jadi sehat, otak kita pun jadi cerdas .. Kan, kan, kan?"_

.

.

"Nah, Boboya ... Sekarang, bangunlah! Lepas nih Emak akan bawa Boboya ke dokter gigi, yah ... Tapi, sebelum itu Boboya harus bersihkan diri dulu, lepas tuh sarapan, okeh?"

"Hmmm ... Baiklah, Mak" jawab Boboya, sembari bangkit dari tidurnya yang tidak menyenyakkan.

Selepas bangun, Boboya pun langsung menuju kamar mandi dengan lesu.

"_Hemmh .. Boboyaa, Boboya ..._ " gumam Yaya, tersenyum hangat.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued!**_

**_._**

**_._**

_See you on the next chapter ^^"_

_(in a few weeks)_

**_._**

**_._**

**_So, how do you think?_**

**_If you don't mind,,_**

**_Some review?_**


	2. Semangat Ramadhan

_**Assalamualaikum Wr. Wb.**_

_**Sebab ini bulan Ramadhan,, untuk itu beberapa chapter ke depan untuk fic. ini akan bernuansa edisi Ramadhan (v^^")**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_'Apa Kata (Makcik) Yaya?' by Michoo-aniki_**

**_Happy reading ^^_**

**_._**

_**Disclaimer : Boboiboy by Animonsta Studios,, OC 'Boboya' by Hanna Triana**_

_**Setting : Future! Boboiboy &amp; Other Canon Characters (+****20 years old)**_

_**Chara : Boboiboy, Yaya, some OC's.**_

_**WARNING! .. GaJel, OOC**__**, **__**Typo(s), KOSA KATA CAMPURAN (MULTI-LANGUAGE), penguraian imajin yang membingungkan, etc.**_

**_._**

**_._**

_**Don't Like Don't Read,, and press 'Back' or 'Close', please.**_

_._

.

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Semangat Ramadhan**

Hari itu adalah awal hari yang cerah di Pulau Rintis. Ditambah lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa hari itu adalah hari ke-delapan berlangsungnya suatu ibadah yang sudah merupakan kewajiban bagi tiap-tiap umat Muslim untuk menjalankannya di setiap tahunnya, yaitu berpuasa di Bulan Ramadhan yang penuh berkah.

Dan saat ini, di Kediaman _Boboiboy Family_ ...

Semua anggota _Boboiboy Family_ kini sedang dalam rutinitas mereka masing-masing. Boboiboy sendiri sedang melakukan beberapa perbaikan pada skuter tua yang selalu digunakan untuk mengangkut _Tok Aba Kokotiam Portable_ di samping rumah dekat jemuran beroda. Lalu Yaya sedang membersihkan lantai menggunakan penyedot debu. Dan anak tunggal mereka, Boboya . . .

"Oh, gawat! Sudah hampir pukul 7 .. Kenapa budak tuh tak keluar-keluar jugak?!" ucap Yaya pelan, sambil memandangi arloji pink berkuasa _gravity_ yang ia keluarkan dari saku rok pink-nya.

Yaya pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lantai atas dimana anak tunggalnya, Boboya, sedang berada di kamarnya. Ia mulai sedikit kesal dengan tindakan putranya yang sedang kambuh sikap malasnya. Ia mengetahui, bahwa hari ini adalah hari pertamanya untuk masuk sekolah, setelah selama seminggu Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis di liburkan karena penyambutan memasuki Bulan Ramadhan.

Untuk itu, Yaya pun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mulai menaiki tangga menuju kamar anaknya, untuk membujuknya agar segera berangkat ke sekolah.

**_TOK .. TOK .. TOK!_**

"Booboyaa! .. Dah hampir pukul 7 nih! Cepatlah pergi ke sekolah. Nanti lambat!" seru Yaya, di depan pintu kamar Boboya.

"Kejaap! .." balas Boboya dari dalam kamarnya.

" .. Boboya, Emak akan kurangi uang poket kau bila kau terlambat ke sekolah hari ini! .. Jangan buat malu Emak tauw!"

"Huhh .. Yelah, yelah ..."

.

Dan kemudian ...

_CKLEEK!_

Boboya pun keluar dari kamarnya.

.. Topi dinosaurus jingga yang menghadap ke depan dan sedikit dinaikkan, seragam putih pendek dengan garis merah di pinggir lengan baju dan kerah, jaket rompi jingga yang tidak terkancing dengan bros berlambang Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis, celana panjang berwarna biru gelap, dan tak lupa dengan tas hitam bergaris putih yang bersabuk serong (_A/N: seperti tas sekolah Fang_) .. Kini Boboya terlihat rapi dengan seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan.

Namun, dibalik penampilannya yang terlihat rapi itu,, ia memasang mimik wajah yang menunjukkan ketidaksemangatan dalam menjalani kegiatan hari itu. Boboya merasa berat, untuk mulai bersekolah di saat dirinya sedang berpuasa. Ia berpikir, bahwa kegiatan sekolah pada hari ini hanya akan mengurangi energinya di saat ia tengah menahan lapar dan haus.

Dan ia masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, dengan tatapan mata lesu. Melihat hal itu, Yaya hanya terkejut kecil.

"Haiihh .. Apesal monyok pulak nih? .. Cuti sekolah selama seminggu tuh, tak cukup lagi kah?" tanya Yaya, berbasa basi.

" ... " Boboya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya. Ia tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan itu dan langsung pergi menuruni tangga, seraya menutup mulutnya dan menguap.

" _*yawn*_ .. Hooaaaaammmzzzh ... Nyem, nyem .. "

Melihat hal itu, Yaya tidak bertindak banyak dan hanya berjalan mengikuti Boboya. Ia tersenyum maklum dan menggeleng pelan, melihat perilaku putranya yang mirip dengan Boboiboy saat masih seusianya dulu.

.

**Iooooo~oooooI**

Beberapa saat kemudian ...

Di teras ..

"Hmmh .. Sudahlah tuh, Boboya. Masih pagi juga .. Tak payahlah pasang muka lesu macam tuh .. Hari ini 'kan hari pertama sekolah. Mestinya masa sekolah hari ini tuh dijalankan dengan penuh semangat .. Boleh?" bujuk Yaya, berusaha menyemangati.

"Hmm .. Yee lah, Mak. Terima kasih lah sudah menyemangati Boya .." balas Boboya seraya tersenyum, dengan raut wajah yang mulai menunjukkan semangatnya, namun masih dengan tatapan mata lesu.

" _*smile*_ .. Baguslah kalau begitu ... "

"Ya sudah deh. Kalau macam tuh, Boboya pergi dulu ya, Mak" ucapnya, sambil menyalami tangan Ibunya dengan sopan.

"Assalamualaikum .."

"Wa'alaikumsalam .."

.

Sebelum ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk berangkat ke sekolah, Boboya menyempatkan dirinya untuk menghampiri sang Ayah yang tak jauh darinya terlebih dahulu.

"Abah, Boboya pergi ke sekolah dulu ya .."

Sementara, sang Ayah yang tengah diajak bicara pun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan mulai berdiri di depan anak tunggalnya itu.

" _*menoleh*_ .. Huh?!, Oh! ... Iyah. Hati-hati, ya .." balasnya.

Lalu sang anak pun mulai meraih tangan kekar Ayahnya yang bernama Boboiboy itu, dan menyalaminya dengan sopan.

"Assalamualaikum .."

"Wa'alaikumsalam .."

Dan akhirnya, Boboya pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Mau tidak mau, kini ia harus bersiap dengan segala konsekuensi dari kegiatan sekolah yang mungkin akan melelahkannya nanti.

.

**Iooooo~oooooI**

_SKIP TIME ..._

Di Kelas 5 Bijak, Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis ...

Setelah selama beberapa jam hanya duduk di kursi sambil mengikuti pelajaran dan mencatat ini itu, akhirnya masa yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu oleh setiap siswa pun tiba,, yaitu jam istirahat. Namun di jam istirahat tersebut, tidak banyak siswa-siswi yang keluar kelas .. Mengingat bahwa kantin di sekolah itu tidak di buka selama Ramadhan berlangsung.

Jadi karena itulah, sebagian dari mereka lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka di kelas, daripada beraktivitas di luar ... Ada yang hanya duduk sambil membaca buku fiksi, bercerita dengan teman sebangku, bermain permainan kecil,, atau pun hanya sekedar melipat kedua tangan di meja dan menyandarkan kepalanya dengan lesu .. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh seorang anak bertopi jingga yang satu ini ...

"Hooaaammzzh .. Penatnya. Aku nak tidur lah .." ucap sang anak bertopi jingga, yang bernama 'Boboya' itu dengan lesu.

Namun ketika Boboya akan mulai tertidur, tiba-tiba saja . . .

**_BRAAKK!_**

"Oooiyy!" seru seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat kehitaman lurus dan bermata biru, dengan sebuah kacamata bulat berkaca _swirly_ melekat di saku pakaiannya,, yang mana ia merupakan teman dekat sekaligus teman sebelahnya Boboya. Anak itu bernama 'Dicky'.

"HAAHH!"

Sontak, pukulannya di meja Boboya itu seketika mengejutkannya dan membangunkannya.

"Hiish! .. Apa lah kau ini. Kau tak tengok kah aku tengah berehat nih?! .. Sudahlah, aku sedang tak nak bermain hari ini. Aku penat lah .." ucap Boboya kesal bercampur lesu, seraya kembali melanjutkan tidur pada jam istirahatnya tersebut.

"Heheh .. Kenapa dengan kau nih? Dilanda _badmood_ kah? .. Baru hari pertama masuk sekolah pun. Dah monyok semacam jeuh .."

"Hmmmzh ... Aku tak peduli" balas Boboya, sambil tertidur.

" .. Hmmh .. Boboyaa, Boboya ... "

**Iooooo~oooooI**

_SKIP TIME ..._

Pukul 2 siang ...

Walaupun masa berbuka puasa masih sekitar 3 jam lagi, namun Kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba yang sekarang menjadi milik Boboiboy dan Yaya itu sudah mulai membuka lapaknya .. Kini mereka berdua tengah sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka,, menyiapkan segala sesuatunya yang dibutuhkan untuk memulai kegiatan dagang hari ini, seperti mengecek ketersediaan bahan, membersihkan cawan dan piring, mengelap meja, dan lain sebagainya.

Dan lalu, di tengah-tengah keseriusan dalam aktivitas mereka ...

"Assalamualaikum, Pakcik,, Makcik .. !" seru Dicky, melambaikan tangan sambil berlari menuju kedai cokelat di depannya tersebut.

"Wa'alaikumsalam .." balas kedua orang yang disapa tadi secara bersamaan, yaitu Boboiboy dan Yaya.

.

Tak lama kemudian, ia pun langsung duduk dengan riang di salah satu kursi kedai.

"Eh, Dicky ... Baru pulang sekolah, kah?" ucap Yaya.

"Iyeeh, Makcik ... Soalnya, lepas masa pulang sekolah tadi ada pengajian Ramadhan bagi yang Muslim di sekolah. Jadinya, yaah .. Dicky jadi agak lama pulangnya" jelas Dicky.

"Ooh, macam tuh ... Eh! Mana Boya?!"

"Heheh .. Tuuh!" balas Dicky, sambil menunjuk Boboya yang berada agak jauh di belakangnya, tengah berjalan dengan lesu dan tidak bertenaga.

.

Yaya pun terperangah melihat kondisi putranya yang lunglai bagaikan berjalan di atas gurun Sahara tersebut. Ia melirik-lirik kepada Boboya dan Dicky secara bergantian, seolah-olah tengah membandingkan kondisi fisik kedua anak Sekolah Rendah tersebut.

"Hmph! Dasar Boya ... Heuhh! Budak yang satu nih, betul-betul minta' diguyurkan cokelat panas rupanya!" gerutu Yaya, sambil memegang pinggangnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hiish! Janganlah, Makcik .. Kasian, Boya. Lagipun, nih kan bulan puasa. Tak baik lah berbuat macam tuh, Makcik .."

"Hmmh, tau tak peu .."

" ... Huh?! Kenapa dengan Boya tuh?! Lembek semacam jeuh .." ucap Boboiboy.

"Hmmph! Begitu lah dia bila sikap lembek dia tuh kumat (-_-) " balas Yaya, kesal.

" ... ... _*pant*_ ... Heuhh .. Heuhh ... Assalamualaikum, Mak,, Abah ... " ucap Boboya lesu.

"Wa'alaikumsalam .." balas Boboiboy dan Yaya serempak.

.

Ia baru sampai di depan kedai orangtuanya beberapa saat setelah Dicky. Sesampainya disana, ia langsung duduk di kursi kedai dan menidurkan kepalanya dengan lemas.

" .. Hehehh ... Masih dilanda _badmood_, kah? " tanya Dicky sedikit meledek, sambil mendekatkan diri pada Boboya.

"Hiish! .. Kau nih tak paham-paham lah! Penat betul bila bercakap-cakap dengan kau nih! .. Heuhh,, aku nih tengah _puasa_ lah ..!"

"Laahh .. Sebab puasa rupanya. Patutlah!" balas Dicky.

"Hmmph! Kau nih, Emak tengok puasa macam tak niat jeuh .." ketus Yaya, melirik sesaat pada Boboya seraya masih menulis sesuatu di dalam buku agenda kedai.

" .. Hmmzh ...Aku niat berpuasa lah ... " balas Boboya, lesu.

"Bila kau memang niat berpuasa, mestinya kau jalani lah puasa kau tuh dengan semangat. Bukan dijalankan dengan sikap lembek dan monyok macam kau nih .. " ucap Yaya.

"Betul lah tuh, Boya! " timpal Dicky.

"Selain tuh, aku nih pun tengah berpuasa macam kau juga .. Tapi, tak ada pulak lah aku lembek-lembek macam kau nih! Memangnya, kau tak sahur kah pagi tadi?" lanjut Dicky.

"Hmph! Tak sahur apanya?!" ucap Yaya, meletak sedikit kasar penanya dan menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya.

" .. Malahan, pas masa sahur tuh makan dia lah yang paling banyak! Ditambah lagi, cara sahur dia yang mungkin paling unik se-Pulau Rintis ..." lanjutnya.

"Hehh, 'unik'? Apa yang unik-unik pulak tuh?!" tanya Dicky, bingung.

"Iyeeh, unik .. Pasalnya masa dia sahur tuh, dia makan _sambil tertidur_ .. " jawab Boboiboy, juga menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak.

"Hehh, tidur?! .. Eerr, ada kah cara makan macam tuh?!" tanya Dicky, seraya berpikir-pikir.

"Adaa .."

**Iooooo~oooooI**

**_#FLASHBACK_**

_Masa itu Boboiboy dan kedua anggota keluarga kecilnya sedang berkumpul di ruang makan untuk melaksanakan sahur untuk memulai puasa hari ini._

_Namun, sudah tinggal setengah jam lagi masa sahur akan berakhir, sepasang insan berstatus ayah dan ibu bernama Boboiboy-Yaya itu masih belum memakan makanan di depan mereka._

_.. Melihat tingkah unik anak semata wayang mereka yang makan dengan lahapnya, namun dalam keadaan tertidur dengan gelembung yang mengembang mengempis di salah satu lubang hidungnya ... Hal itulah yang membuat mereka berdua serasa kehilangan selera untuk makan di pagi buta tersebut._

_Mereka berdua hanya 'sweatdrop', melihat tingkah aneh seorang bocah 11 tahun bernama Boboya yang ada di depan mereka._

_" *eating while sleeping* ... Aaahhmm! Nyammm, nyammm, nyaaamm ... *snoring* ... Khooaa! Heuhh .. Khooaa! Heuuhh ... .. *eating* .. Aaahhmm! Nyammm, nyammm, nyaaamm ..."_

_(_ _ ") . . . _

_(_ _ ") . . _

_" ... .. Yaya ... " panggil Boboiboy, masih tidak mengalihkan pandangan lesunya di depan anak mereka._

_"Hmm?" balas Yaya, dalam keadaan yang sama seperti Boboiboy._

_" ... Kau nih, ngidam apa masa kau hamil dulu, hingga buat dia jadi macam tuh?" (-_-')_

_" ... Itu tak ada hubungannya dengan nih .. " __(-_-')_

_"Oh, aku tahu .. Mungkin itu sebab cara kau saat melahirkan dia dulu .. " __(A/N: Baca fic. 'MY LOVELY SON' by Hanna Triana)_

_" .. 'Kan aku dah cakap,, itu tak ada hubungannya dengan nih,, __(-_-') __"_

_" .. Lepas tuh, macam mana dia boleh jadi macam tuh? .. Aku tak ingat, aku punya kebiasaan macam dia masa aku seusianya dulu .." __(-_-')_

_" .. Mungkin dulu aku punya kebiasaan makan banyak pada saat sahur. Tapi tak sebanyak dia, bahkan seaneh dia ... "_

_" Hmmmh .. Pasal dia jadi macam tuh, hanya Tuhan saja lah yang tahu .. "_

_" .. Kalau macam nih terus, bisa-bisa kita hanya makan piring dan sendok saja setiap pagi .."_

_... ..._

_"Heuuuhhh ... " Boboiboy dan Yaya menghela nafas bersamaan._

**_#FLASHBACK_END_**

**Iooooo~oooooI**

"Hahh, macam tuh lah ... " ucap Boboiboy, mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Dia nih, bila dah makan di masa sahur tuh, dah nampak macam monster Mama Zilla jeuh .. Ganas!" ucap Boboiboy, sambil mengelap cawan dan piring-piring kecil.

"Laahh .. Sahur nyah pagi tadi. Lepas tuh, apesal kau nampak letih macam nih?"

" .. Pu-Puasa 'kan memang dah sewajarnya letih ... " balas Boboya, enteng.

"Iish, kau nih! Mana boleh macam tuh?! ... 'Kan Cikgu Salim cakap, kita nih mesti menjalankan ibadah puasa di Bulan Ramadhan nih dengan penuh semangat. Niat ikhlas sebab Allah ... Hahh! Bila dah macam tuh, Allah mesti akan bagi pahala lebih pada kita. Sebab kita dah jalani perintah-Nya dengan sungguh-sungguh ... "

.

"Hmm, betul tuh! ... Hahh, kau dengar tuh, Boboya?! Hooiy .. " seru Yaya, sambil melepas topi jingga-nya dan menepuk kepalanya dengan topi itu, membangunkan Boboya yang hanya bertindak malas-malasan dan letih.

Seketika itu, Boboya yang masih menggeletakkan kepalanya di meja pun terbangun.

"Huh?! Ehmm, hehehh .. Yee lah, Mak .." balas Boboya, bangkit dari keletihannya dan mulai cengengesan tak jelas.

"Hmph! .. Kau nih, tak merasa malu dengan Dicky, kah? Tengok Dicky nih .. Walaupun kegiatan di sekolah hari ini mungkin banyak, tapi dia tetap semangat tuh menjalankan puasanya" ucap Yaya, memuji Dicky.

"Bukan macam Boya. Ada aja keluhannya .." ledek Yaya.

Sementara anak laki-laki yang dipuji Yaya tadi hanya senyam-senyum penuh bangga dan mengangguk antusias di dekat Boboya. Dan Boboya sendiri, yang tadinya disinggung dan diledek oleh Ibunya sendiri hanya cengengesan malu dan berusaha untuk menutupi rona merah malu di pipinya, seraya mencoba menyemangatkan dirinya.

"E-eehhmm, eerr .. Ehhehehh! Yee lah, Mak ... Selepas nih, Boya tak akan bermalas-malasan dan buat-buat letih lagi deh, heheehh .. "

"Hmph! Dah disinggung-singgung macam tuh, barulah kau sedar ... Hmm, yee lah tuh!" gerutu Yaya.

.

.

**_Yaya's Advice_**

_"... Adik-adik, Bulan Ramadhan nih bulan yang penuh berkah. Bulan Ramadhan nih adalah kesempatan yang diberikan oleh Allah setiap tahunnya bagi kita untuk berlomba-lomba dalam berbuat kebaikan dan mengharapkan pahala dari-Nya .. Contohnya, macam kegiatan berpuasa yang kita jalani sekarang nih._

_Walaupun kita sedang berpuasa, tapi itu bukan berarti kita harus bersikap malas dan buat-buat letih! .. Macam yang 'adik Dicky' cakap tadi,, kita nih mesti menjalankan ibadah puasa di Bulan Ramadhan nih dengan penuh semangat. Dan juga niat ikhlas sebab Allah__ .. Dengan begitu, Allah mesti akan bagi pahala lebih pada kita, sebab kita dah jalani perintah-Nya dengan sungguh-sungguh .._

_Ingat tuh, Adik-adik ... " _

.

.

"Hey, Boya! Apa kata bila mulai malam nih kita mengikuti pengajian Tadarus setelah Tarawih kat Surau?" ajak Dicky, memberi usul.

"Ah! Ide bagus tuh, Dicky ... Hahh! Kalau macam tuh, malam nanti ajak jeu lah Boboya sekali .." timpal Yaya, antusias.

" _*smile*_ .. Hahh, macam mana? Kau nak ikut tak?"

"Hmmmh .. Oke juga' tuh! Sekalian, aku nak memperlancar bacaan Al-Quran aku lah .."

"Hahh, baiklah! .. Kalau macam tuh, malam nanti jangan lupa bawa Al-Quran tauw!"

"Oke lah, kawan! ... Heheh, terbaik!" balas Boboya, dengan trademark dan acungan jempol khas Ayah-nya.

"Hihh, terbaik!" balas Dicky gembira, sambil bertumbukan kepalan tangan dengan Boboya dan kemudian memainkan jemari mereka sesaat.

Dan kemudian, kedua bocah Sekolah Rendah tersebut tertawa riang bersama.

" _*grin*_ .. Hmmmh, _Alhamdulillah_ ... " ucap Yaya pelan.

(^_^)

.

.

_**To Be Continued!**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Haahh, akhirnya .. Chapter 2 berakhir dengan GaJel-nya,, X'D_

_**.**_

_** Udah lama juga' nih Aniki gak mantengin Fandom Boboiboy,,**_

_**.**_

_**Beberapa waktu belakangan, mood saya perlahan menghilang terhadap Boboiboy sebab episode barunya yang rilis lama banget.**_

_**Jadinya, selama beberapa waktu belakangan mood saya **__**tergantikan sama tayangan komedi G****ma! X'D**_

_**Tapi sekarang, perlahan mood saya sama Boboiboy dah balik lagi nih,, dan untuk saat ini Aniki masih dalam process pengumpulan kembali imajin2 yang dah lama hilang, heheh ..**_

_**#gak,ada,yg,mau,ndengerin,curhat Lu, taplak! X'D**_

_**.**_

_**Lalu, sebagai awal kembalinya saya,, saya berencana akan mem-publish 2-4 chapter dalam jangka waktu dekat khusus untuk fic. ini. Jadinya, readers pun tak payah buat nunggu lama2 dengan kelanjutan fic. ini, hehehh .. **_

**_#emangnya,ada,yaa,yg,mau,nungguin,kelanjutannya? Aku,tak,yakin O.o_**

**_._**

**_And then, soal OC-nya,, saya berterima kasih sangat nih sama akak Hanna Triana yang udah ngijinin saya buat pinjem OC 'Boboya' -nya, (Yah, walaupun setelah sekian lama baru beberapa hari yang lalu PM saya baru di balas, heheh .. Tapi, tak apalah ^^")_**

**_._**

**_Jadi sekali lagi, Aniki berterima kasih banget dah atas kebaikan akak Hanna .. Arigatou-gozaimasu! ^^"_**

**_._**

**_._**

_Okay! See you on the next chapter ^^"_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_So, how do you think?_**

**_If you don't mind,,_**

**_Some review?_**


	3. Jimat Elektrik (v2)

_**Assalamualaikum Wr. Wb.**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_'Apa Kata (Makcik) Yaya?' by Michoo-aniki (Chapter 3_Updated)_**

**_Happy reading ^^_**

**_._**

_**Disclaimer : Boboiboy by Animonsta Studios,, OC 'Boboya' by Hanna Triana**_

_**Setting : Future! Boboiboy &amp; Other Canon Characters (+****20 years old)**_

_**Chara : Boboiboy, Yaya, some OC's.**_

_**Genre : Drama, Family, Moral, Humor nyempil (yg kagak lucu :'v)**_

_**WARNING! .. GaJel, OOC**__**, **__**Typo(s), KOSA KATA CAMPURAN (MULTI-LANGUAGE), penguraian alur yang berbelit-belit, etc.**_

**__**_DLDR_**__**

_._

.

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Jimat Elektrik (v2)**

Suatu hari, dalam suasana Bulan Ramadhan yang masih berlangsung ..

Suasana pagi hari itu terlihat cerah seperti biasanya. Hari itu masih sekitar pukul 9.30 pagi, yang mana masa untuk berbuka puasa masih kurang lebih 10 jam lagi.

Dan pada masa-masa seperti inilah, masa luang sedang dalam keadaan banyak-banyaknya,, yang mana orang-orang dapat memanfaatkan masa luang tersebut untuk melakukan apa saja seraya menunggu masa berbuka puasa .. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh salah satu keluarga kecil di Pulau Rintis ini ...

.

Di Kediaman _Boboiboy Family_ ...

Di tengah-tengah masa luang yang sedang sangat renggang itu, tidak banyak kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh keluarga kecil ini ... Boboiboy sendiri hanya menonton TV di ruang tamu bersama putra tunggalnya. Dan istrinya, Yaya ...

Kini ia bersiap untuk pergi demi kepentingan pribadi di luar rumah.

Yaya terlihat anggun dengan penampilannya yang sangat Muslimah .. Ia memakai pakaian longgar sepaha berbelang vertikal _rose pink_ dan pink pucat, kerudung pink longgar bercorak bunga-bunga pink dan terdapat pita kedut berwarna pink di kedua sisi kerudungnya, rok polos berwarna magenta terang, dan tak lupa dengan kacamata berkerangka hitam tipis. Bukan kacamata minus, namun hanya kacamata biasa sebagai pelengkap penampilan saja.

(_A/N: Aduh,, agak bingung menjelaskan tentang penampilan Yaya. Jika bingung, tinggal bayangkan saja penampilan Yaya seperti gambar-gambar anime Muslimah yang bertebaran di duMay, heheh :v_)

.

"Boboiboy, 'Dek Yaya pergi dulu yaa .. " ucap Yaya, sambil menjinjing tas berwarna kuning pink di bahunya.

" _*menoleh*_ .. Huh?! Emak nak pergi kemana?" tanya Boboya.

"Hari ini Emak ada pengajian para perempuan di rumah teman Emak. Boboya baik-baik di rumah yaa .."

"Oh! Ok, Mak .."

"Kalau macam tuh, biar aku antarkan kau yaa .." ucap Boboiboy, bangkit dari duduknya.

" _*__smile__*_ .. Ahh! Tak apa lah, Boboiboy .. Hari nih aku nak pergi sendiri jeuh. Sekali-sekali .." balas Yaya, sambil memakai arloji pink berkuasa _gravity_-nya.

"Heh?! Kau nak pergi dengan kuasa _gravity_ kau!?"

"Hmmm ... Iyap!" jawab Yaya, santai.

"Eeh!? T-Tapi, Yaya .. Kalau kau memakai- .." timpal Boboiboy, mulai panik.

"Heheh .. Tak dah lah, Boboiboy. Gurau jeuh ..."

" _*grin* _.. Hari ini, 'Dek Yaya nak pergi dengan motor _matic_ nih. Aku pinjam yaa .." ucap Yaya, sambil menunjukkan kunci motor yang ia pegang.

"Oh, macam tuh ... Ya sudah. Hati-hati yaa .." balas Boboiboy, mulai berjalan ke arah sang istri.

Begitu pula dengan Yaya, berjalan mendekat ke arah sang suami.

"Iyah" balasnya, sambil menyalami tangan pria berkemeja putih di depannya dengan lembut.

"Emak hati-hati di jalan tauw .." tutur Boboya.

" (^_^) Iyah, iyah .. Terima kasih, ya .."

"Assalamualaikum .. Boboiboy, Boya"

"Waalaikumsalam"

.

Yaya pun mulai membuka pintu di depannya. Namun sebelum ia keluar ...

"Oh ya!" ucap Yaya, berhenti sejenak.

" .. Hmm? .. Kenapa lagi, Yaya? Ada yang tinggal kah?" tanya Boboiboy, bingung.

" _*menoleh*_ .. Tak. Tak ada yang tinggal kok" balas Yaya.

"Ehmm .. Boboya! Mumpung Boya ada di rumah nih, Boya tolong kemas rumah bersama Abah yaa .. Boleh?" pinta Yaya.

"Oh! Baik, Mak .." balas Boboya, sambil mengacungkan jempol.

" _*smile* .. _Ya sudah. Kalau macam tuh, aku pergi dulu, ya ... Assalamualaikum, Boboiboy .. Boya"

"Waalaikumsalam .." balas kedua pria tersebut.

**Iooooo~oooooI**

_SKIP TIME .._

Beberapa menit kemudian ...

"Hmm? .. Apesal kau masih duduk disini pulak? Bukannya tadi Boya di perintahkan Emak untuk kemas rumah, kah?" ujar Boboiboy.

"Haiik .. Bukankah tadi Emak cakap kemas rumah dengan Abah, kah?! .. Itu berarti, Abah juga _kene_ tolong Boya kemas rumah lah.." balas Boboya.

"Hooohh, berani kau perintahkan Abah kau yaa?! ... Tak boleh. Abah akan tetap di sini, mengawasi Boya! .. " balas Boboiboy, sambil meletakkan bantal kecil yang ia pegang di sisi sofa dan mulai membaringkan dirinya dengan menyamping ke arah kaca TV.

"Ehrr .. Tapi 'kan, Abah- .."

"Tch, banyak pulak soal! ... Dah lah tuh, cepat kerjakan. Nanti bila Emak pulang tapi kerjaan kau tak siap lagi, macam mana?! Habislah kau .." balas Boboiboy, jengah.

"Hmph! Alasan ... Yelah, yelah (-_-) " gerutu Boboya, sembari bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan ke arah bawah tangga untuk mengambil penyedot debu.

Dan akhirnya Boboya pun memulai aktivitasnya mengemasi rumah.

.

Sementara Boboiboy, selaku sang Ayah dari anak tersebut hanya melirik sesaat dan tersenyum, menyadari perilaku putranya yang memang terdominasi dari perilaku dan juga sifatnya sendiri.

" _*yawn*_ .. Hooaaaaammmzzzh .. Nyam, nyam .."

Tak lama, Boboiboy merasakan dirinya mulai mengantuk.

Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk mengubah posisi pembaringannya dari menyamping menghadap TV menjadi terbaring dengan kedua tangan di atas bantal dan menyangga kepalanya.

Dan kemudian, perlahan sosok Ayah muda bernama Boboiboy itu pun mulai memejamkan matanya,, tertidur.

.

Sementara itu ..

".. Abah! Kira-kira, masa berbuka nanti Emak akan masak apa ya?" ucap Boboya, sembari masih membersihkan lantai dengan penyedot debu.

" ... " Tak ada jawaban dari sang Ayah.

"Abah ..?" panggil Boboya, sekali lagi.

" ... "

Sama seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada jawaban dari seseorang yang di panggil 'Abah' tersebut. Menyadari hal itu, Boboya mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mendatangi Ayahnya yang masih di tempatnya, di sofa. Dan kemudian ...

" ... _*terperangah ala Adudu*_ ... ?! .. "

" _*sleeping*_ .. Khoaa! Heuhh .. Khoaa! Heuuhh ... ._._"

Seketika Boboya yang terperangah pun pingsan dengan tak elitnya,, ketika menyadari ternyata sang Ayah tertidur, dengan gelembung yang mengembang mengempis di salah satu lubang hidungnya .. Dan tak lupa dengan alunan '_zZzZzZzZz ..._' yang melayang di udara. _ (_A/N: What__z__?! Itu apaan yak?! .. :v_)

"Haiihh! Tertidur rupanya ... Kalau macam nih, bisa-bisa aku puun ikut tertidur .." ujarnya, lemas.

.

"Hmph! Di cakap tadi nak mengawasi Boya .. Tapi nyatanya malah tertidur pulak! (-_-) " gerutu Boboya, mulai berdiri kembali.

" ... Heuhh .. Apa semua orang tua tuh macam nih, kah? (-_-) .." gerutunya, lagi, sembari kembali membersihkan lantai.

" .. Tch .. Dah lah! Tak payah lah _kene_ kesal. Bisa-bisa batal pulak puasa aku .." ujarnya pelan, berhenti sejenak.

"Sabar, Boboya .. Sabar ... Puasaa .." lanjutnya, sambil mengelus dadanya.

Dan kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali.

**Iooooo~oooooI**

Satu setengah jam kemudian ...

" ... Huhh, penatnya .." keluh Boboya, sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi dekat sofa dan mengusap keningnya.

"Hmmh .. Lelap betul lah Abah tertidur nih .." komentarnya dengan lesu, pada sang Ayah yang ternyata masih tertidur di sofa dengan lelapnya.

.

Tak lama, Boboya pun membangkitkan dirinya dan berjalan lesu ke arah jendela-jendela,, menutup seluruh jendela di sekitar ruangan tersebut.

Lalu ia mulai meraih remote AC yang terletak di dinding dekat meja setrika dan mulai menghidupkan AC yang berada di dinding atas meja setrika tersebut, dengan temperatur 20°C. Dan ia pun kembali ke tempatnya di kursi, terduduk dengan lesu.

"Huhh .. Sejuknya .." gumamnya, merasakan hembusan udara dingin yang mulai merasuki tubuh bocah bertopi jingga tersebut.

.

Hingga kemudian, perlahan buaian hawa dingin yang ia rasakan mulai membuat dirinya mengantuk. Perlahan kedua matanya mulai terpejam, seraya dengan kesadarannya yang perlahan semakin memudar .. Menggiringnya ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Dan akhirnya bocah bertopi jingga bernama Boboya itu pun ikut tertidur, mengikuti sang Ayah yang sudah tertidur sedari tadi.

.

... Tanpa ia menghiraukan,, bahwa TV yang ada di dekatnya masih menyala, mesin pompa air PDAM masih menyala, dan juga cerek _stainless_ bertenaga listrik yang masih tersambung ke stop kontak, tengah memasak air di dalamnya.

**Iooooo~oooooI**

Dua puluh menit kemudian ...

"Assalamualaikum .. Aku pulang!" ujar Yaya, sambil membuka pintu.

"HAHH ..!?"

Yaya mendadak terkejut, ketika melihat sebagian komponen-komponen berlistrik yang ia lihat tengah menyala secara bersamaan. Ditambah lagi dua orang Ayah dan anak yang seharusnya menjaga rumah itu malah sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya.

"Apesal semuanya menyala nih ..!?" serunya, mulai panik.

Tanpa berdiam diri lebih lama lagi, Yaya segera menghampiri dua orang yang tengah tertidur tersebut dan membangunkannya.

"Boboiboy, Boboiboy ... Ayo bangun!" serunya, sambil menepuk pelan wajah sang suami.

"Boya .. Booboya! .. Bangun, bangun!" seru Yaya lagi, melakukan hal yang sama.

Tak lama, akhirnya kedua pria berstatus anak dan Ayah itu pun terbangun, seraya mencoba mengumpulkan kembali kesadaran mereka.

.

"Eh, Yaya .. Sejak bila Yaya dah pulang nih?" tanya Boboiboy, sambil masih mengucek-ucek matanya.

Seketika ia berhenti mengusap-usap matanya dan melebarkan pandangan matanya dengan lesu, ketika dilihatnya wajah jelita sang istri tengah terlihat cemberut.

"Macam mana korang boleh tertidur nih? .. Tengok lah nih, semuanya menyala!" seru Yaya.

Tak lama, Yaya langsung berlari ke dapur ketika ia baru menyadari adanya suara air yang mendidih dan suara berisik mesin pompa air PDAM.

Dan wanita berkerudung pink itu pun terkejut bukan main,, ketika di lihatnya air yang mendidih dari cerek listrik terlihat meluap-luap melalui celah penutup cerek .. Dan juga keran air wastafel yang terus mengalirkan airnya pada salah satu bak wastafel, hingga membuat airnya meluber dan terbuang ke lubang pembuangan di bak wastafel di sebelahnya.

"Hiish! .." gerutunya.

Dengan cekatan, Yaya langsung mencabut cok kabel cerek yang tersambung ke stop kontak. Lalu mematikan keran air wastafel di dekatnya, serta menekan saklar mesin air di dekat wastafel.

"Hiish, korang berdua nih,, _cuai_ betul! .. Nasib baik tak terjadi apa-apa!" ujar Yaya,, seraya berjalan lagi, dan lalu berdiri di tepi perbatasan antara dapur dan ruang tamu, sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

" .. Air masak pun dibiarkan sampai meluap-luap macam tuh. Bila tadi sampai ada korset, macam mana?! Tak boleh Lebaran lah nanti jadinya .." lanjutnya.

" .. Hehh, iyah ... Maafkan Boboiboy lah, Yaya. Boboiboy dah melalaikan tugas.. Boboiboy dah tertidur tadi .." tutur Boboiboy.

" .. He'eh .. Boboya pun minta maaf, Mak. Lain kali Boboya akan lebih beringat .. "

"Hmmmh .. Iyaah. Tak apa lah. Yaya maafkan ... Terima kasih lah dah tolong kemas rumah. Tapi lain kali jangan sampai lalai dan _cuai_ macam nih lagi tauw. Bahaya .."

.

Dan tiba-tiba ..

**_TTEPPP ..!_**

"Huhh?! .."

Mendadak, tiba-tiba TV dan AC yang masih menyala di ruang tamu mati bersamaan.

.

.. Yah, dan akhirnya aliran listrik di rumah _Boboiboy Family_ pun padam.

Tak percaya, Yaya segera meraih remote AC di dekatnya dan mencoba menyalakannya kembali .. Namun usahanya percuma, akibat aliran listrik yang mengisi AC tersebut kini tengah terputus.

"Hmmph! Nih lah akibatnya 'kan?! .. Sampai terputus listrik (-_-) " gerutu Yaya, kesal.

Sementara dua orang di depannya yang tengah di ajak bicara hanya cengengesan tak jelas.

"Ehhehehh .. Terbaik .." ujar pria berstatus Ayah dan anak itu, sambil melontarkan acungan jempol khas ke arah sang istri serta Ibu tersebut.

"Hmph! .. 'Terbaik' _konon_! (-_-) "

.

.

**_Yaya's Advice_**

_"Adik-adik ... Bila kita berkemas rumah, pastikan untuk jimat elektrik. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, jaga keselamatan tauw! Jangan biarkan alat elektrik dan dapur, menyala tanpa pengawasan .._

_Ada baiknya, jika kita menggunakan alat elektrik seperlunya sahaja. Jangan biarkan diri kita untuk bersikap Israf, atau pemborosan .. Sebab, sesungguhnya Allah tidak menyukai orang yang Israf. Baik itu dengan harta, maupun sumber daya kehidupan macam listrik nih .._

_Ingat tauw ..."_

.

.

" .. Heuhh ... Bila listrik dah terputus nih, macam mana lah aku nak memasak untuk berbuka nanti ..? (-_-) " gerutu Yaya.

"Hehehh .. Halaah, tunggu jeuh lah. Kejap lagi nyala lah nih .." balas Boboiboy, santai.

.

Balasan Boboiboy dan sikapnya yang _petentengan_ itu membuat perempatan merah mulai menyembul di kepala Yaya.

"Hoiyy .. Lu mau aku cederakan wajah Lu, yaa?! (x-_-") .. " balas Yaya dingin, sambil menunjukkan tinjunya.

(_A/N: __Areee'?! .. Sejak kapan tuh logat Indo-nya Yaya muncul?! .. Ahh! OOC-nya keterlaluan nih!__ :__'__v_)

" .. Ehhehehh .. Ampun ... " balas Boboiboy, cengengesan dengan wajah takut sambil mengangkat tangannya di depan dada.

...

" *_stretching_* .. Udah lah! Tak lama lagi masuk masa Sholat Dzuhur .. Aku nak mandi dulu lah, sekalian nak bersiap-siap untuk buka kedai di Taman nanti .." ucap Boboiboy, sembari bangkit dan meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak, lalu berjalan menuju kamar.

"Sebaiknya korang juga berbenah diri lah. Kita sholat berjamaah .." lanjutnya.

"Baik, 'Bah!" balas Boboya, lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

... ...

"Hmph! .. Bila ini bukan bulan puasa, mungkin aku dah hukum korang berdua! (-_-) " gerutu Yaya, dan kemudian menyusul Boboiboy ke kamar mereka.

.

.

_**To Be Continued!**_

**_._**

**_._**

_**.**_

**_Nanda'?! .. Ini apaan yak?! (-_-)_**

**_Udah, gitu ajaa?!_**

**_#menatap,kosong,ke,PC_**

**_._**

**_Walaahh,, kayaknya konsep Boboiboy Family-nya udah 'out' banget nih dari konsepnya akak Hanna Triana! .. Waduuh, akak,, saya tak sengaja! .. Maafkan saya, Akak! Maafkan saya! .. Gomennasai-o ! T.T_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Ah! Souka .._**

**_Soal beberapa review-nya readers nih.. Maaf banget, gak bisa di bales lewat PM. Soalnya, emang di beberapa review-nya kalian gak ada fitur reply-nya .. Jadi untuk itu, Aniki ngebalesnya dari outro fic. ini ajaa dah!_**

**_._**

**_Jadi .. Errr,, Aduh! Mulai dari mana yak?! .._**

**_... Ehmm ... Jadi, Aniki thnx banget nih yee, untuk para readers yang udah nge-RnR fic. saya._**

**_Yahh, walaupun sedikit,, tapi itu dah buat Aniki senang sangat-loh aru, heheh ^^"_**

**_Dan soal salah satu request dari salah satu readers ... 'Yahh, untuk itu saya akan cobak usaha'in untuk ngebuat bagian itu! So, just waiting for the updates' _ ^^"_**

**_._**

**_._**

_Okay! See you on the next chapter ^^"_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_So, how do you think?_**

**_If you don't mind,,_**

**_Some review?_**


	4. Bersedekah (v2)

_**Assalamualaikum Wr. Wb.**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_Kembali dengan Update-an Chapter 4, hihih ^^'_**

**_Dan masih dalam nuansa bulan Ramadhan_**

**_._**

_**Dan saya mohon maaf,, nampaknya chapter kali ini panjang sangat, sampe' lebih dari 5rb kata. Kemungkinan perlu waktu satu dekade untuk membacanya, huhuhh :'v _ *Macam betul aaja,, /ngomong,pakek,gaya,Batak**_

_**Jadi, untuk sebagian dari kalian yang mungkin lagi gak mood membaca,, heheh, sabar2 ajaa dah :v**_

_**.**_

_**Oh ya! Kemarin ada yg request,, kalo' utk chapter selanjutnya 'gunakan duit simpanan dengan cermat**__**'.**_

_**Yaah,, jadi mungkin ini jugak ada nyempil2 dikit lah ke bagian itu. Tapi tetep aja, cerita yang ini lebih mendominasi ke 'Bersedekah'**_

_**Jadi .. Gomennasai-o. Nampaknya prediksinya sedikit meleset (-/ \\-)'**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_So, happy reading .._**

**_._**

_**Disclaimer : Boboiboy by Animonsta Studios,, OC 'Boboya' by Hanna Triana**_

**_Setting : AR, AT [_**_**F**__**uture! Boboiboy &amp; Other Canon Characters (+****20 years old) ] **_

_**Chara : Boboiboy, Yaya, some OC's.**_

_**Genre : Drama, Family, Moral, Humor nyempil (yg kagak lucu :'v)**_

_**WARNING! .. GaJel, OOC**__**, **__**Typo(s), KOSA KATA CAMPURAN (MULTI-LANGUAGE), penguraian alur yang berbelit-belit, fic. absurd, kata2 kiasan ancur, etc.**_

**__DLDR__**

_._

.

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Bersedekah (v2)**

Sangat tidak terduga, bahwa cuaca hari itu sepertinya mendadak _ngambek_. Yah .. Di siang hari yang biasanya selalu di naungi langit yang cerah, mendadak kini mulai menampilkan kepulan kapas langit kelabu berisi cairan bening, yang siap menumpahkan isinya kapan saja.

Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian kepulan kapas langit kelabu yang disebut awan mendung itu pun mulai menumpahkan semua benda cair yang ada di dalamnya,, mengguyur segala sesuatu yang berada di bawahnya ... Hujan.

"Oh, gawat! Hujan .." ujar seorang bocah pria bertopi dinosaurus jingga, menghentikan kayuhan sepedanya sesaat dan menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit.

Dengan cepat, anak itu pun kembali mengayuhkan sepeda hitam jingganya. Mencari tempat yang dapat melindunginya dari guyuran hujan untuk sementara.

.. Bocah yang masih dengan seragam sekolah yang terlapisi oleh rompi jingga itu pun akhirnya berhenti di tempat pemberhentian bus pinggir jalan, dan mulai berteduh di sana, bersama dengan sepedanya kesayangannya.

"Tch! Nasib baik aku bawa sepeda. Tapi .. Haahh, apesal lah _kene_ hujan pulak? .. " gerutu bocah pria bernama 'Boboya' itu.

Boboya memandangi arloji hitam bersabuk jingga dengan layar yang terdapat lambang '_petir kuning_' di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

—

(_A/N: Ingatkan, waktu pertama kali Boboiboy ketemu Ochobot? .. Ochobot memberikan dua arloji berkuasa Elemental di kedua tangannya. Haaah ... Karna itulah, jadi di sini saya ngebuat, kalo' Boboiboy memberikan jam kuasa-nya yang satunya untuk Boboya, sebagai hadiah ultahnya yang ke 10,, :v _ *Boboiboy: Sotoy Lu (-_-) _*Boku: Biarin. Gua kan author-nya. Suka2 gua dong :p _)

—

.. Itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2.50 _p.m_, yang mana itu sudah beberapa menit berlalu sejak ia pulang sekolah.

Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, yang terlalu santai saat mengayuh sepedanya beberapa menit lalu. Padahal jarak antara sekolah dengan rumahnya masih sekitar satu kilometer lagi. Tapi .. Ah, sudahlah! Tidak ada gunanya juga merutuki hal yang sudah terjadi. Yang berlalu, biarlah berlalu .. Pikirnya.

_*thunderstorm_sfx* ..** JDUAAARRR! !**_

"AAAAHHH! ! !"

Reflek, Boboya langsung berjongkok sambil menutupi telinganya, ketika tiba-tiba gemuruh yang sangat dahsyat menggemparkan tempat itu dan mengejutkannya.

Tubuh kecilnya gemetar, dan ia juga merasakan bulu kuduknya menegang .. Ia ketakutan. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Tak lama, ia berdiri kembali. Sama seperti pada posisinya semula.

"... Hmmmzh ..." Boboya bergumam lesu, memandangi guyuran hujan deras di depannya.

Jika saja tadi tidak hujan, pasti sekarang ini ia sudah berada di rumah,, tiduran di sofa sambil menonton tayangan aksi kesukaannya, atau bermain game dengan _Android Tablet_ milik Ayahnya. Tetapi _apalah-apalah_, sepertinya Tuhan sedang menyita masa-masa keberuntungannya hari ini.

.. Yah, kurang lebih begitulah yang dilampiaskan oleh bocah bernama Boboya itu di dalam hatinya.

—

(*_Boboiboy: Kumat dah, sawan I*s D**lia-nya (-_-) _*Boku: Beheheheehh :v _)

—

Ia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya pada suasana tempat yang ia naungi kini .. Terlihat sepi, dan tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di tempat itu. Ya, begitulah yang ia tanggapi mengenai suasana tempat di salah satu sudut perkotaan di Pulau Rintis ini.

"_Aku harap hujan ini tak berlangsung lama .._" gumamnya.

...

_*footsteps* .. TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP .._

Boboya tersadar dari lamunannya, ketika tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya sebaya dirinya berdiri di sebelahnya. Boboya melirik kepada anak laki-laki di sebelahnya, memperhatikannya dalam diam ..

.. Anak itu terlihat menggigil dan nafasnya tersengal, akibat kedinginan yang disebabkan oleh pakaiannya yang sudah basah kuyup. Ia juga tidak memakai alas kaki. Wajahnya yang basah terlihat sedikit lusuh. Dan jika diperhatikan lagi, penampilan anak itu sepertinya compang-camping,, dan Boboya bisa melihatnya, walaupun kini penampilannya yang lusuh tersamarkan oleh air hujan yang membasahi seluruh pakaiannya. Dan yang terakhir, dilihatnya ada sebuah karung putih yang entah apa isinya tergeletak di sebelahnya.

.

Tersadar,, setelah sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri sembari memandangi anak di sebelahnya benar-benar membuatnya bosan. Jadinya, Boboya pun memutuskan untuk mengajak bicara anak itu saja .. Ia pun mengumpulkan keberanian dalam dirinya. Dan kemudian ...

" ... Apesal kau tampak kehujanan macam nih?" tanya Boboya, membuka percakapan.

Anak yang ia ajak bicara pun melirik ke arahnya. Ia terlihat diam sesaat.

" ... Ehmm, sebelumnya aku tengah memulung di pinggir jalan. Tapi tiba-tiba turun hujan .. Sebab tuh lah aku langsung berlari, sambil mencari-cari tempat yang aman untuk aku berteduh. Dan akhirnya aku berhenti di sini .."

Boboya sedikit terkejut, ketika kata 'memulung' terlontar dari bibir pucat anak itu.

" ... Huh? Memulung? .. Apesal kau mesti memulung pulak? Kau tak ada orang tua yang bagi kau makan kah?"

Anak itu menundukkan wajahnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat semakin murung ... Boboiboy merutuki dirinya sendiri, akibat pertanyaannya yang terlalu blak-blakan. Namun rasa penasaran dalam pikirannya benar-benar mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal itu.

" ... Dah lama sangat kedua orang tua aku meninggal. Dan sekarang, aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan adik aku di sudut kota terpencil .. Dan demi kelangsungan hidup, kami pun memutuskan untuk bekerja sebagai pemulung untuk dapatkan uang .. Tak jarang pulak, terkadang kami mengemis dengan orang-orang ..."

" .. Ditambah lagi,, sampai hari ini pun, aku dengan adik aku masih belum berbuka puasa, sejak tiga hari lepas kami sahur hanya dengan memakan sepotong roti sisa ... Kami betul-betul kelaparan sekarang. Sebab tuh lah kami memutuskan untuk bekerja keras hari ini, dan berusaha untuk tak mengeluhkan rasa lapar kami .. Dan semua itu kami buat demi nak dapatkan sesuap nasi,, atau mungkin secuil roti ..." lanjutnya, seraya tersenyum sedih kemudian.

Sementara Boboya yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan itu, mulai merasakan iba dalam hatinya. Ia menunduk sedih ..

.. Bayangkan saja, ia bahkan masih mempertahankan puasanya, walaupun sudah tiga hari ia jalankan dan ia belum berbuka puasa sama sekali. Ditambah lagi, ia juga memaksakan dirinya untuk bekerja, tanpa sedikit pun makanan mengisi perut mereka. Malang betul nasib anak itu ... Yah, begitulah yang terbayangkan oleh Boboya saat ini.

Boboya mulai berpikir sejenak. Dan kemudian, akhirnya secercah ide mulai muncul dalam kepalanya.

"Hey,, apa kata bila selepas hujan ini reda, kau ikut dengan aku? Kau nak tak? .."

"Eh?! .. T-Tapi, aku tak boleh pergi. Adik aku sedang menunggu di rumah .. Aku tak boleh pergi ke mana pun .."

" ... Hiish,, kau nih, tak payah lah _kene_ takut. Aku cuma nak bagi makanan untuk kau dan adik kau .. Tapi syaratnya, kau mesti ikut dengan aku. Macam mana, kau nak tak? .."

Anak itu terlihat diam, berpikir sejenak.

"Jangan cemas. Lepas aku bagi kau makanan nanti, aku bolehkan kau pulang .. Bila perlu, aku akan antarkan kau ke rumah kau nanti .."

"... Hmm, baiklah .."

"Heheh, terbaiklah kau nih .."

" _*smile*_ .. "

..

"Yaah .. Nampaknya, untuk sekarang kita tak boleh berbuat apa-apa,, selain berdiam diri disini dan tunggu hujan reda .." ujar Boboya.

" —Atau mungkin, berbincang santai untuk hilangkan penat ..?" sambungnya.

"Huh?"

" .. Hihiihh (^_^) .." balas Boboya, dengan senyuman unjuk gigi khasnya.

.

**Iooooo~oooooI**

Empat puluh lima menit kemudian ...

Di atas jalanan aspal yang kini sudah basah serta sedikit licin akibat hujan sebelumnya, sepeda kecil sederhana bernuansa hitam jingga itu melaju dengan kecepatan standar,, dengan Boboya yang kini sedang tidak mengendarai sepeda itu sendirian.

Ia bersama dengan seorang anak pria yang baru ia kenal beberapa waktu lalu,, yang telah diketahui ia bernama 'Raka' dan berumur setahun lebih muda dari Boboya ..

Dan sekarang, anak itu tengah duduk dengan tenang sambil memeluk karung putih miliknya di kursi tumpangan di belakang sepeda yang tengah melaju tersebut. Tubuhnya terbalut jaket rompi jingga milik Boboya,, yang ia berikan pada Raka agar ia tidak masuk angin karena harus memakai pakaian yang basah terus menerus.

Dalam perjalanan, kedua bocah pria itu saling menghangatkan suasana dengan saling bercanda gurau dan tersenyum ria.

" _*grin*_ .. " Boboya menoleh pada Raka sembari tersenyum ceria.

Dan Raka pun membalasnya dengan melakukan hal yang sama.

" .. Hey, kejap lagi kita dah sampai. Pegangan yang kuat _tauw_ .."

Raka menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh anak bertopi di depannya. Dan kemudian, Boboya menambah kelajuan pada kayuhan sepedanya.

.

**Iooooo~oooooI**

Boboya, bersama anak laki-laki yang dibawanya pun sampai di Taman Pulau Rintis .. Dari kejauhan, terlihat kedai cokelat milik Ayahnya sudah membuka lapaknya. Namun Boboya tidak mengayuh sepedanya sampai disana. Boboya lebih memilih untuk menghentikan sepedanya di salah satu pohon besar yang ada di taman itu.

"Hahh, kau nampak tak kedai kecil disana tuh?" .. Boboya pun mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah kedai cokelat Ayahnya, yang berada agak jauh dari tempat mereka berhenti sekarang.

Raka mengangguk paham.

"Itu adalah kedai cokelat Abah aku ... Dan sekarang, kau tunggu di sini. Sementara aku ambilkan makanan yang aku janjikan untuk kau. Jangan pergi kemana-mana _tauw_ .."

"Ehmm .." Raka hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku jamin, aku takkan lama .. Aku pergi kejap, yaa" .. Boboya pun mulai menaiki sepedanya lagi, dan mengayuhnya sampai di kedai cokelat yang tak jauh darinya.

**Iooooo~oooooI**

Di kedai ...

"Assalamu'alaikum, Mak .." sapa Boboya, pada Ibunya yang sedang menulis.

"Wa'alaikumsalam ... Kau nih, dari mana sahaja? Dah hampir sore, baru pulang .." balas sang Ibu berhijab pink bernama 'Yaya' tersebut.

"Hiish, Emak nih, macam tak tau jeuh .. Tadi 'kan ada hujan lebat. Jadinya, Boya berhenti di pemberhentian bus di pinggir jalan jeuh lah. Boya tak nak _kene_ basah kuyup .."

"Lepas tuh, mana jaket oranye milik kau? .. Apesal tinggal pakai seragam sekolah jeuh nih?"

"E-Ehmm ... T-Tadi, Boya pinjamkan jaket Boya dengan teman Boya yang kedinginan sebab hujan. Heheh .. " balasnya berdalih, sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hmmm ... Meragukan" .. Yaya menatap Boboya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Hiish .. Betul lah. Bulan puasa mana boleh tipu (-_-) "

"Hmmh .. Yeelah tuh"

" .. Eh?! .. Mana Abah, Mak?"

"Tuuh .." balas Yaya singkat, sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah pondok kayu di sebelah kedai, dimana seorang pria berjaket hitam merah yang dimaksud tengah duduk disana, dengan sebuah _Al-Quran_ sebesar buku komik di tangan kanannya .. _Tadarus_.

(_A/N: Bukan Boboiboy Halilintar yaa!? .. Boboiboy yang biasa, cuma dia memakai jaket merah hitam _ *Readers: Udah tau -_- _)

Boboya hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Emak! .. Boboya nak order tiga Special Chocolate Tok Aba hangat dalam cangkir kemas, sekotak Cekodok Cokelat, dan juga sebungkus Biskuit Cokelat Aba, yaa .. Boleh?"

—

(_A/N: Abaikan pasal biskuit mematikan Yaya .. Yaya udah jadi ibu-ibu, jadi dia pasti udah paham resep biskuit yang enak tuh gimana :v .. Jadi, yang ini resep barunya biskuit Yaya, dengan tambahan Bubuk Cokelat Tok Aba. Yah, sesekali buatlah biskuit Yaya tuh berguna, hehehh :v .. *ditampolYaya *terkapar :'v_)

—

"Hehh?! Kau nak buat apa dengan semua pesanan kau tuh?! .. Hooh, kau nak berbuka diam-diam yaa?! Tak boleh .."

"Hiish, Emak nih .. _Suuzan_! Bulan puasa, _tauw_. Tak baik lah berburuk sangka macam tuh .."

"Hahh, lepas tuh .. Kau nak buat apa dengan semua pesanan kau tadi?! Jawablah .."

"Mck! Halaah .. Pasal Boya nak buat apa dengan pesanan tuh, nanti Boya ceritakan .."

"Hmmph .. Bila tanpa alasan yang jelas, Emak takkan buatkan!" balas Yaya jengah, sambil melipat tangannya.

"Hmph! _Kedekut_ .. Takpe lah" gerutu Boboya kesal, mulai meninggalkan kedai.

" ... .. Hmmmh .. Yeelah, Emak buatkan"

Boboya yang hendak berjalan ke arah sepedanya pun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Ibunya dengan senyuman sumringah.

"Hahh! Betul kah, Mak?!"

" .. Tapi, Boya _kene_ izin dulu dengan Abah .. Bila Abah bolehkan, Emak akan buatkan"

"Hmm (-_-) .. Tanpa mesti cakap dengan Abah pun, Abah mesti bolehkan .." balasnya, sembari berjalan ke pondok kayu dimana sang Ayah berada.

.

"Abah .." panggil Boboya.

Sementara sang Ayah yang masih _Tadarus _di depannya pun berhenti sejenak, dan memandang anak bertopi dinosaurus di depannya.

"Hmm? .. Iyah. Ada apa nih, Boboya?" balas si Ayah bernama 'Boboiboy' itu.

"Abah .. Boboya nak order tiga Special Chocolate Tok Aba hangat dalam cangkir kemas, sekotak Cekodok Cokelat, dan sebungkus Biskuit Cokelat Aba punya Emak .. Boleh tak?"

"Huh?! Boya nak buat apa dengan semua tuh?! .."

" .. Pasal Boya nak buat apa dengan semua tuh, nanti Boya ceritakan .."

Boboiboy berpikir sejenak. Ia sedikit curiga dengan permintaan sang anak barusan.

"Lagipun pesanan tuh bukan milik Boya kok, 'Bah .. Pesanan tuh milik seseorang. Dan Boya bertugas untuk mengantarkannya .." ucapnya, mulai merasa risih dengan kecurigaan sang Ayah.

" .. Boya nak pesanan tuh dibuat sekarang .. Boleh lah, Abah. Boleh lah .."

Masih terdiam, Boboiboy menatap mimik polos sang anak di depannya. Ia merasa bahwa sepertinya putra kesayangannya itu tidak mungkin berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Jadi ..

"Hmmmh .. Yeelah, Abah bolehkan. Tapi, Boya tak bohong 'kan?!"

"Hiish .. Abah nih, sama jeuh macam Emak. Curiga'an (-_-) ... Iyaa, Boya tak bohong!"

" _*chuckle*_ .. Ehhehehh .. Iya, iyaa. Abah percaya .."

" _*grin*_ .. Haahh, terima kasih, Abah! Boya sayaang, dengan Abah ..!" Boboya memeluk erat sang Ayah.

"Hmmh .. Iyah. Abah pun sayang dengan Boya" Boboiboy membalas pelukannya, seraya menepuk lembut kepalanya yang tertutup topi.

" _*grin*_ .. Hihihh .. Emaak ..!" teriaknya, sambil berlari ke kedai dimana Ibunya, Yaya, berada.

Boboiboy hanya menggeleng kecil, melihat tingkahnya yang sangat kekanak-kanakan. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya Boboya memang masih anak-anak.

Boboiboy memutuskan untuk menghentikan _Tadarus_-annya. Ia pun menutup _Al-Quran_ miliknya dan mulai memanjatkan doa.

... ...

"Emak, Abah dah bolehkan semua pesanan Boboya _tauw_ ... Haah, kalau macam tuh, Emak _kene_ buatkan pesanan tuh. Sekarang yaa, Mak .. Masa Boya tak banyak nih!" pintanya.

"Hmph! Bawel betul (-_-) .. Yeelah, yeelah ..."

Dengan segera, Yaya mulai membuatkan beberapa pesanan anaknya tersebut.

Tak lama berselang, Boboiboy pun tiba di kedai dan langsung membantu Yaya membuatkan _order-an_ anak mereka.

"Errh .. Tadi Boya pesan apa?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Hmmh, pelupa (-_-) .. Boboya order tiga Special Chocolate Tok Aba hangat dalam cangkir kemas, sekotak Cekodok Cokelat, dan sebungkus Biskuit Cokelat Aba" jawab Yaya, sambil menuangkan serbuk cokelat dalam cangkir plastik tahan panas.

—

(_A/N: Yaah .. Mungkin cangkir plastik tahan panas, sejenis kayak yang punya kopi S***B*cks gitu, heheh :p _ *Readers: Udah tau -_-_)

—

"Heheh, maklum lah .. Dah tua" balasnya, sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hmph! 'Tua' _konon_ .. Dari dulu kau tuh memang dah pelupa lah, Boboiboy (-_-)"

" _*tongue*_ .. Hehehh .."

Sementara Boboya hanya tertawa kecil, melihat kedua orang tuanya yang terkadang suka berdebat penuh canda.

.

**Iooooo~oooooI**

Beberapa menit kemudian ...

"Nah .." Yaya menyodorkan dua kantung plastik putih berlabel '_Tok Aba Kokotiam_' yang masing-masing berisi tiga minuman dan dua jenis makanan.

"Terima kasih, Mak ... Boboya pergi dulu. Assalamu'alaikum!"

Dan belum jauh Boboya melangkah cepat ..

"Hey, tunggu!" seru Yaya dari kedai.

"Kenapa lagi, Mak?"

" .. Mana uangnya?! Seenaknya jeuh pergi tanpa bayar dulu" seru Yaya, sambil menadahkan tangannya dari jauh.

"Errh .. Soal uang, nanti Boya akan bagi uang bayarannya bila Boya dah selesai antarkan semua nih! .. Dah lah, Mak. Boboya dah tak ada masa nih ... Boboya pergi dulu, Mak,, Abah. Assalamu'alaikum .." balasnya, terburu-buru.

Boboya kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju sepedanya yang terparkir di dekat kursi panjang di depan kedai. Ia menggantung kedua kantung plastik tersebut di salah satu stang sepeda,, dan mulai mengendarai sepedanya dengan hati-hati.

"Wa'alaikumsalam ..." balas keduanya, setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

**Iooooo~oooooI**

"Hmmph! .. Apesal dengan budak tuh? (-_-) " gerutu Yaya.

"Hmmh, entahlah .. Tingkah dia agak aneh. Macam ada yang tengah di tutupi jeuh ... Mencurigakan sih. Tapi aku yakin, dia mesti tak berbuat yang macam-macam .." balas Boboiboy.

Tak lama, Yaya berjalan keluar kedai sambil memakaikan _jam kuasa_-nya di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Huh?! .. Hey, kau nak pergi mana?"

" ... Nak mengikuti Boboya"

"Hiish, kau nih .. Curiga'an betul. Bukannya dia cakap, dia cuma nak mengantarkan pesanan jeuh?"

" _*smile*_ .. Hmmh .. Tak. Bukan macam tuh. Yaya cuma nak mengawasi dia _kut_, bila dia dah buat tugas dia dengan baik .."

"Dah lah. Yaya pergi dulu .. Assalamu'alaikum .." sambungnya, seraya perlahan ia mulai menerbangkan dirinya menggunakan kuasa _gravity_-nya.

"E-errh .. Tapi, Yaya! Kau jangan memakai— " .. Ucapan Boboiboy tertahan, ketika dilihatnya sang istri bernama Yaya itu sudah terbang menjauh. Mengikuti ke mana putra tunggalnya pergi.

"Heuuhh .. Dasar '_Yaya Yah_' (-_-) .." keluhnya.

**Iooooo~oooooI**

.

Boboya sampai di tempat dimana ia menurunkan _teman baru_-nya 'Raka' beberapa waktu lalu,, di sebuah pohon besar yang berada agak jauh dari kedai Ayahnya.

Ia segera memarkirkan sepedanya di pinggiran jalan taman, dan mulai berjalan mendekati pohon di depannya seraya membawa dua kantung plastik berisi makanan dan minuman yang telah ia janjikan untuk Raka.

...

Di sisi lain, Yaya yang sedari tadi hanya terbang seraya melacak keberadaan putranya 'Boboya', akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun ke daratan,, ketika akhirnya ia menemukan tempat pemberhentian sang anak.

.. Yaya segera menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik pohon besar yang tak jauh dari tempat dimana Boboya berada kini, seraya ia mengintip apa-apa saja yang dilakukan oleh sang anak dari balik pohon yang ia sandari kini.

...

Boboya yang baru saja sampai di dekat pohon itu terkejut kecil kemudian,, ketika ia mendengar deru lembut nafas seseorang di balik pohon itu. Ya, anak yang bernama 'Raka' itu ternyata tertidur, dengan memeluk karung putih yang ia bawa sedari tadi.

" ... .. Raka? .." panggil Boboya, berjongkok lutut di dekatnya dan membangunkannya dengan cara lembut.

Dan syukurlah, hanya dengan satu panggilan lembut namanya, akhirnya anak itu pun terbangun.

"Uhmm, Boboya ... .. Errrh, Raka minta maaf. Raka dah tertidur .." ucapnya, sembari mengusap-usap matanya yang sayu dan mulai berdiri. Begitu pula dengan Boboya.

"Hmmmh .. Halaah, tak apa lah. Aku paham _kut_. Mestinya akulah yang minta maaf dengan kau nih. Aku dah buat kau menunggu lama, sampai kau jadi tertidur .."

" (^_^) .. Iyah, tak apa-apa .."

...

"_Huh? Siapakah gerangan budak tuh? .. Jadi jaket Boboya di pinjamkan dengan budak tuh. Hmm .. Bila di tengok baik-baik, nampaknya dia itu_—_ .. Hah?!_" gumam Yaya heran, dan membelalakkan matanya kemudian, ketika akhirnya ia menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Boboya pada anak itu.

...

"Oh, ya! ... Nah, ambillah. Ini adalah beberapa makanan dan minuman yang dah aku janjikan untuk kau" tutur Boboya, menyodorkan dua kantung plastik berisi yang ia bawa.

...

" _*surprising*_ ... ?! .." Lagi-lagi Yaya terlonjak kaget, ketika dilihatnya sang anak tengah memberikan semua makanan dan minuman yang ia pesan sebelumnya kepada seorang anak di depannya.

...

"Hehh? ! ! .. T—Tapi, aku tak ada uang. Aku tak boleh terima semua nih .." ucap Raka, dengan raut wajah panik dalam sedih.

"Aku tak ada perintahkan kau untuk membayar lah. Aku cuma nak bagikan nih untuk kau jeuh .. Bukankah ini janji yang dah aku buat untuk kau, kah? .. Jadi, aku mesti tepati janji nih lah" balas Boboya.

" .. Aku ikhlas bagikan semua nih untuk kau. Aku _derma kan_ ini untuk kau .. Ambil laah" sambungnya, dengan sedikit memelas.

...

" _*surprising*_ ... ? ! ! ? ... .. _'Jadi sebab itu'?!_ .." Yaya semakin terlonjak kaget, ketika ia mendengar kata '_menderma_' terucap dari mulut polos putranya tersebut. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan jemari lentiknya.

Sekarang Yaya pun menyadari .. Bahwa semua yang dilakukan oleh Boboya sebelumnya, ternyata hanya untuk membantu seorang anak kurang mampu yang ada di depannya semata.

Ia merasa tidak habis pikir, bahwa ternyata seorang anak laki-laki yang telah ia besarkan selama 11 tahun itu memiliki hati yang mulia. Ia bahkan rela melakukan apapun, hanya untuk membantu anak kurang mampu tersebut ... Yah, begitulah yang Yaya pikirkan.

...

Dengan tangan yang gemetar dan penuh rasa segan, akhirnya Raka mau menerima pemberian Boboya .. Ia melirik sesaat pada isi dalam kantung plastik yang ia genggam kini.

Raka merasakan matanya mulai sedikit memanas. Namun ia tetap berusaha untuk menahan dirinya, agar tidak menangis.

" _*smile sadly*_ .. T—Terima kasih, Boboya ... Aku tak tau, aku mesti bagikan kau apa, sebagai balasan atas kebaikan kau ... Aku— Aku merasa tak enak dengan kau dan juga semua nih. Aku,, bingung sangat .."

Suara Raka terasa tercekat dan gemetar, ketika ia berbicara untuk mengutarakan rasa 'terima kasih'nya pada Boboya .. Semua rezeki yang ia dapatkan hari ini benar-benar membuatnya terharu, hingga hanya untuk mengucapkan '_terima kasih_' saja dia sedikit kesulitan.

Ia pun menghapus setitik air mata yang mulai muncul pada tepian kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya.

".. (^_^) Iyah, sama-sama .. Lagipun, sesama manusia 'kan _kene_ saling tolong menolong .." balas Boboya.

.

"Ah, iya! .." Boboya melepaskan tas sekolah bersabuk serong yang sedari tadi masih melekat di punggungnya. Ia mengeluarkan dompet lipat berwarna hitam jingga, lalu menjinjing tasnya kembali di punggungnya. Boboya mulai membuka dompet tersebut dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang berwarna merah.

"Nah, ambillah .. Ini adalah sebagian tabung simpanan aku. Anggaplah ini sebagai tambahan rezeki kau hari ini. Barangkali, uang nih boleh berguna untuk penuhi kebutuhan kau dengan adik kau beberapa hari ke depan .. " ucapnya, sambil menyodorkan tiga lembar uang merah berjumlah 30 Ringgit.

" _*surprising*_ .. Masya Allah .. A—Ahh, sudahlah, Boboya .. C—Cukup hanya semua makanan nih jeuh yang aku dapat dari kau. Ini dah lebih cukup untuk aku .. Tolonglah, Boboya. Jangan bertindak macam nih .." balas Raka, menolak dengan lembut tangan Boboya yang terulur ke arahnya padanya lagi.

"Raka,, tak baiklah menolak rezeki yang dah Tuhan bagi untuk kau .. Aku tak ada niat buruk apapun, selain cuma niat ikhlas bagikan semua ini untuk kau. Aku betul-betul nak bantu kau ... Walaupun sedikit, tapi paling tidak ini boleh meringankan beban kau .."

Boboya melipat beberapa lembar uang di tangannya. Lalu ia meraih tangan kanan Raka, dan meletakkan uang yang terlipat tersebut pada telapak tangannya.

"Aku mohon, terimalah .. Aku ikhlas bagikan semua ini untuk kau. Ambil laah,, yaa? (^_^) " .. ujarnya, sedikit memelas.

Boboya melipatkan jemari tangan Raka yang kini terdapat lipatan beberapa Ringgit uang, dan mengembalikan tangannya pada posisinya semula.

Raka mengangkat tangan kanannya,, melihat tangannya yang kini terdapat lembaran uang dengan jumlah yang tak terduga ... Semua rezeki yang Tuhan berikan padanya hari ini benar-benar tak terduga. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa haru yang kini memenuhi hati dan pikirannya .. Dan akhirnya, ia pun menangis lirih.

Ia menutupi matanya yang kini sudah dibasahi air mata dengan punggung tangannya.

".. _Hiks_ ... .. Ya Allah, apa yang dah hamba perbuat sebelumnya, hingga sekarang aku mendapatkan rezeki yang terduga ini ... Hamba bingung, mesti berbuat apa untuk balaskan kebaikan orang ini ... _Hiks _.." tutur Raka, lirih.

" ... Dengan manfaatkan semua rezeki yang kau dapat tuh dengan sebaik-baiknya .. Yah, cukup itu jeuh yang mesti kau buat, sebagai balasan untuk aku (^_^) "

" .. ?! ..." Raka berhenti menangis dan mulai menatap Boboya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dan Boboya hanya membalasnya dengan tertawa kecil, untuk menghiburnya.

"Sudahlah tuh, Raka. Tak payah lah _kene_ nangis .. Budak laki-laki yang menangis tuh tak terbaik _tauw_ .."

Mendengar hal itu, Raka tertawa kecil sambil mengusap-usap matanya yang basah.

" _*__chuckle__*_ .. Ehhehehh .. I—Iyah (^_^) "

.

" .. _Barokallahu laka_ ..." ucap Raka.

" Aamiin .."

...

Yaya masih mengamati apa yang dilakukan oleh sang anak dari balik pohon. Perasaan terkejut masih menyelubungi hatinya. Mulutnya masih ia bungkam oleh jemarinya.

Semua yang ia lihat dari balik pohon tersebut benar-benar membuatnya terharu. Ia terus-menerus menahan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca agar tidak menangis.

Yah, semua yang ia lihat jauh di depan matanya benar-benar tidak terduga. Ia hanya tidak menyangka, bahwa putranya 'Boboya' akan melakukan sampai sejauh ini hanya untuk membantu seseorang. Sebagai Ibunya, Yaya bahkan baru pertama kalinya melihat Boboya _menderma_ sampai seperti itu.

" ... .. _Boboya_ ... " gumamnya.

...

"Hey, dah nak sore nih .." ucap Boboya, sambil menengadah ke langit.

"Kau benar .. Mesti adik aku dah tunggu aku di rumah. Dia mesti cemaskan aku. Aku _kene_ pulang sekarang .."

Raka memasukkan uang yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke dalam salah satu kantung plastik yang berisi makanan.

" .. Boboya, terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya .. Padahal kau baru jeuh kenal dengan aku, tetapi kau dah baik sangat dengan aku. Sungguh, terima kasih banyak ..." ucap Raka, sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Iyah, sama-sama .."

" .. Ehmmmh ... Kalau macam tuh, Raka pamit pulang dulu ... Assalamu'alaikum, Boboya .. "

Dan sebelum Raka mulai melangkahkan kakinya ...

**_TAP!_**

Boboya menahan pundak Raka. Sontak, Raka pun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Biar aku antarkan kau, yaa .. "

"Eh?! T—Tapi, Raka boleh pulang sendiri _kut_. Tak apa lah, Boboya ... Aku tak nak membebani kau lagi"

"Tapi, aku tak merasa terbebani sebab kau. Aku cuma nak antar kau pulang jeuh ... Bukankah Raka cakap, Raka nak cepat pulang kah? .."

Raka tampak terdiam sesaat. Dalam hati ia membenarkan ucapan Boboya tersebut .. Yah, memang benar bahwa ia ingin cepat sampai di rumahnya, untuk menemui adiknya yang mungkin sedang menunggu dirumahnya. Tapi, tetap saja ...

"Dah lah tuh, Raka. Biar aku antarkan kau pulang, yaa ..."

" .. Lagipun, kau mesti penat kan? .. Daripada nanti kau pingsan di jalan, itu malah akan buat adik kau semakin cemaskan kau .."

"Jadi, biar aku antarkan kau, yaa .."

" ... Hmmmh .. Iyah. Baiklah"

"Hihihh .. Macam nih lah terbaik"

" .. Hahh, kalau macam tuh,, _jom_ lah kita balik" .. Boboya menarik tangan Raka, membawanya menuju sepedanya yang sedari tadi terparkir di pinggir jalanan taman.

...

Yaya pun berhenti memandangi putranya dari jauh, setelah dilihatnya Boboya telah meninggalkan tempatnya bersama anak itu. Ia mulai bersandar punggung dengan pohon besar di belakangnya.

" _.. Maafkan Emak, Boboya ..._ "

Perasaan bersalah mulai muncul dalam dirinya. Yaya menyadari, bahwa ia sudah bersalah karena sudah mencurigai serta berprasangka buruk pada putranya sendiri. Ia sadar, sebagai seorang Ibu ia begitu ketat dengan anaknya .. Harusnya ia tahu dari awal, bahwa ternyata Boboya hanya ingin melakukan niat baik,, menolong seorang anak yang tengah kesusahan.

Setelah ia puas berdiam diri dan merenung, Yaya memutuskan untuk terbang kembali menuju kedai,, dimana ia meninggalkan suaminya sendirian di kedai beberapa waktu lalu.

...

**Iooooo~oooooI**

Setelah beberapa waktu lalu Boboya menetap di rumah gubuk Raka dan adiknya, serta sekaligus menunaikan ibadah sholat Ashar berjamaah,, akhirnya Boboya memutuskan untuk pulang. Mengingat bahwa hari sudah semakin sore, dan waktu menjelang berbuka puasa sudah tidak lama lagi.

Di depan rumah Raka ..

" .. Baiklah. Aku balik dulu yaa .. Assalamu'alaikum" ucap Boboya.

"Wa'alaikumsalam" balas Raka dan adiknya.

Boboya mulai meraih sepeda di depannya dan menaikinya. Namun sebelum ia mulai mengendarainya ...

"Oh! ... Boboya, tunggu!"

" _*turned*_ .. Hmm? Ada apa, Raka?"

Raka tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia langsung masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya, mengambil sesuatu.

.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian ...

"Jaket kau .." ucap Raka, sambil menyodorkan jaket rompi jingga yang Boboya pinjamkan padanya beberapa waktu lalu. Dan itu sudah dalam keadaan terlipat.

" ... Kau boleh menyimpannya. Sudahlah, tak apa-apa _kut_ .."

" Eh?! .. T—Tapi— .."

" —Tak apa lah, Raka. Tak payah lah _kene_ balikkan .. Yah, anggap jeuh jaket tuh sebagai kenang-kenangan dari aku"

" .. Boboya ..."

"Lagipun, aku masih ada lagi yang sama macam tuh di rumah .. _*grin*_ Jadi, tidak apa (^_^) "

" .. Sudahlah. Aku balik dulu, yaa .. Aku _kene_ tolong Emak dengan Abah aku di kedai nih. Assalamu'alaikum .."

"Wa'alaikumsalam .." balas Raka dan adiknya.

Boboya mulai menjalankan sepedanya. Dan sebelum ia mulai mengayuh sepedanya terlalu jauh ...

" .. Abang, terima kasih banyak _tauw_ ..!" seru adik Raka.

Boboya mengerem sepedanya sesaat, dan menoleh ke asal suara tersebut.

" _*smile*_ .. Iyah. Sama-sama, Riko .." balas Boboya, pada adik Raka yang ternyata bernama 'Riko'.

Boboya kembali mengayuh sepedanya,, meninggalkan kedua kakak-beradik di belakangnya.

...

**Iooooo~oooooI**

.

Sesampainya di kedai, Boboya langsung memarkirkan sepedanya di sebelah kedai.

"Assalamu'alaikum,, Mak, Abah .." sapanya, seraya mulai duduk di kursi kedai.

"Wa'alaikumsalam .." balas keduanya.

"Hahh, macam mana? .. Pesanan tadi dah diantarkan, kan?" tanya Yaya.

"Udah, Mak .."

"Oh, ya!" .. Boboya mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku celana, dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang.

"Ehmmm ... Nah. Ini bayaran untuk semua pesanan tadi .." ucapnya, sambil menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang di tangannya.

Sang Ayah dan Ibu bernama Boboiboy-Yaya itu terdiam sesaat. Mereka berdua saling pandang, dan saling tersenyum kemudian. Lalu ...

"Sudahlah, Boboya .. Tak payah lah _kene_ bayar" balas Boboiboy, sambil menolak dengan lembut tangan Boboya yang terulur.

"Eh? .. T-Tapi kan— "

"—Bila itu pesanan yang ditujukan dengan maksud '_menderma_' dan menolong orang yang kesusahan, tak payah lah _kene _bayar .." balas Yaya.

Boboya terkejut kecil mendengar perkataan si Ibu. Dalam hati, ia bertanya-tanya sendiri .. Bagaimana bisa Ibunya mengetahui hal itu?

" .. M—Macam mana Emak boleh tau ..? ?"

"Hehehh .. Tau lah. Emak kan punya insting yang terbaik" balas Yaya, dengan tatapan pamer.

"Hmmp .. Cakap jeuh lah, bila Emak mengikuti Boya masa Boya pergi antarkan pesanan tuh .. 'Kan?"

"Hmmm .. Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?"

" _*blushing*_ .. Hmph! Dah aku duga (-_-) " balasnya, lalu menggembungkan pipinya.

Boboiboy dan Yaya keluar dari kedai. Dan keduanya mulai duduk di samping putra mereka.

"Laahh .. Lepas tuh apesal _kene_ ditutup-tutupi pulak? Bila Emak tau bila Boya nak tolong budak tuh,, Emak kan tak payah _kene_ banyak bertanya dengan Boya .." ucap Yaya.

"Entah. Apesal tak bagi tau kami awal-awal? .. Kami nih kan orang tua kau. Bila Boya nak berbuat sesuatu yang baik, kami mesti bantu .." timpal Boboiboy.

Boboya menundukkan wajahnya. Dalam hati, ia membenarkan perkataan tersebut. Ia tahu, seharusnya ia memberitahu hal itu dari awal, bahwa ia ingin membantu seseorang yang sedang kesusahan .. Ia menyadari, bahwa ia sudah bersikap sedikit egois,, karena ingin melakukan semuanya sendiri. Yah,, Boboya sangat menyesali hal itu.

" ... Hmmmh .. Maafkan Boboya,, Mak, Abah. Boya dah bersikap egois .." ujarnya.

"Hmm .. Yeelah, kami maafkan. Tapi, lain kali jangan bersikap macam tuh lagi _tauw_ .." balas Yaya.

" _*blushing*_ .. Ehheheeh .. Baik, Mak"

Keadaan menjadi hening sebentar ..

Dan kemudian, Boboiboy mulai mencairkan suasana hening kembali,, dengan melakukan hal jahil kepada sang anak yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia melepas topi dinosaurus jingga yang dulu pernah menjadi miliknya dari kepala sang anak, lalu mengacak-acak surai hitamnya yang lebat.

" _*smile*_ .. Hehh, tak sangka lah anak Abah nih suka menderma. Terbaik betul .." ucap Boboiboy,

" _*blushing*_ .. Ehheheeh .. Mesti lah, 'Bah. Sesama manusia kan _kene_ saling tolong menolong .."

"Hehh! Dah berlagak jadi _cikgu_ lah tuh .." balas Boboiboy, dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Hiish .. Kan memang betul. Hmph! Abah nih, itu pun tak tau (-_-) "

"Hoohh,, kau meremehkan Abah, yaa?! .. Mari sini kau!"

Tanpa ampun, Boboiboy pun mulai melakukan tindak jahil lagi dengan Boboya,, dengan mencubiti pinggangnya berkali-kali, yang mana itu akan memberikan efek geli pada sang anak.

"Ahhahahahaah .. Ampun, Abah! Ampun ... Ahahahahaahh ..!"

Dan Yaya hanya tertawa kecil, melihat tingkah laku kedua pria berstatus Ayah dan anak di dekatnya.

.

.

**_Yaya's Advice_**

_"Adik-adik ... Kita semua patut bersedekah dengan apa-apa yang kita ada,, walaupun sedikit. Bersedekah mengurangkan beban orang lain adalah sifat yang mulia, tauw .. __Selain tuh, sifat menderma nih amatlah mulia. Kita semua perlu tanamkan sifat ini dari kecil. Sehingga, di masa depan nanti, kita akan terbiasa untuk mendermakan pendapatan kita .._

_Perlu diingat,, bahwa menderma itu takkan mengurangkan harta benda. Sebab, sesungguhnya Allah menyukai seseorang yang suka menderma .. Allah senantiasa akan selalu memberkahi harta benda yang ia miliki, serta melipatgandakan pahala orang yang menderma tersebut .."_

.

.

"Oh, ya! ... Boboya, mana jaket kau?" tanya Yaya.

Boboya pun langsung melihat pada dirinya sendiri, ketika ia menyadari bahwa jaket rompi jingga yang selalu ia pakai saat sekolah sudah tidak melekat pada tubuh kecilnya.

"Oh, ya! Ehmm .. Pasal jaket tuh ... Ehhehehh, Boya bagi jaket oranye Boya untuk 'Raka'. Tak apa kan, 'Bah?" balasnya, lalu menatap ke arah sang Ayah.

" _*smile*_ .. Hmm .. Iya, tak apa. Lagipun, itu kan milik Boya,, bukan milik Abah lagi" balas Boboiboy.

"Oh, jadi nama budak tuh Raka, yaa?" sambungnya.

"Ha'ah. Dia anak pemulung yang tinggal di sudut kota ... Kasihan dia, 'Bah. Dia dah tak ada orang tua. Dia cuma tinggal di rumah gubuk dengan adik dia jeuh" ucap Boboya.

"Hmm .. Malang betul nasib budak tuh ..." ucap Boboiboy.

" .. Iyah. Sebab tuh lah Boya tolong dia dengan mendermakan makanan dan minuman yang Boya pesan tadi. Ditambah lagi, Boya bagi dia tabung simpanan Boya sebanyak 30 Ringgit .."

"Hwaah .. Banyaknya!?" timpal Boboiboy, terlonjak kaget.

" _*smile*_ .. Tak apa lah, 'Bah. Boya ikhlas bagikan uang tuh untuk dia. Barangkali, itu boleh berguna untuk cukupi kebutuhan dia dan adik dia selama beberapa hari .."

Boboiboy dan Yaya hanya terdiam sesaat seraya saling pandang dan tersenyum kagum.

"Haiih .. Terbaik betul lah apa-apa yang dah Boya perbuat hari ini ... Kami harap, sikap Boya yang macam tuh terus dipertahankan sampai Boya besar nanti. Oke?" ucap Boboiboy, sambil mengerjapkan sebelah matanya pada sang anak.

"Hiish .. Abah nih. Mesti lah .." balasnya, sambil memberikan acungan jempol khas Ayahnya.

"Heheh .. Terbaik!" balas Boboiboy, melakukan hal yang sama.

...

"Ehmmm ... Emak, Abah. Apa kata bila Raka dengan adik dia tinggal serumah dengan kita? Boleh tak? .."

Boboiboy dan Yaya terkejut kecil bersamaan dan mereka berdua kembali saling pandang. Mereka berdua berdiam diri sejenak seraya berpikir.

.. Bukannya bermaksud untuk menolak saran dari sang anak tersebut. Namun mereka juga berpikir .. Jika kedua anak yang disebutkan oleh putra mereka tadi tinggal serumah dengan mereka, mereka takut bila nanti mereka tidak sanggup untuk mengurus kedua anak itu,, mengingat bahwa keadaan ekonomi keluarga ini juga tidak terlalu mapan. Mereka takut jika mereka malah akan semakin terbebani karena hal itu .. Ditambah lagi, kenyataan bahwa keseharian mereka berdua sangat sibuk. Ia takut, jika anak yang merupakan _teman baru_ Boboya itu malah akan terlantar dan tak terurus jadinya ..

Setelah beberapa saat hanya berdiam diri dan berpikir, Yaya pun mulai angkat bicara ...

"Ehmmm ... Oh, hey! Apa kata bila Raka dengan adik dia ditempatkan di panti asuhan jeuh?" ucap Yaya.

"Hahh .. Betul tuh, Boya! Bila mereka tinggal di panti asuhan, mereka juga boleh sekaligus bersekolah disana. Ditambah lagi, disana mereka mesti juga dapatkan banyak kawan .." timpal Boboiboy.

Boboya tampak berpikir sejenak,, berusaha mencerna apa-apa yang dikatakan oleh kedua Ayah-Ibunya.

"Hmm .. Oke juga tuh! Bila mereka tinggal disana, mereka mesti dapatkan banyak kawan-kawan .. Dan juga, Boboya pun juga boleh berkunjung ke sana bila-bila Boya ada masa. Bermain dengan kawan-kawan baru mereka nanti .."

"Hmm, betul tuh!" balas Yaya.

"Hahh .. Lepas tuh, soal kepindahan Raka dengan adik dia ke panti asuhan nanti, biar Abah dengan Emak yang uruskan. Kami usahakan, akan uruskan hal itu secepatnya .."

" _*grin*_ .. Hahh, betul kah, Mak,, Abah?!"

"_Iyeeh_ .." balas keduanya.

" _*chuckle*_ Hahahh .. Terima kasih, Emak,, Abah. Boya sayaang dengan kalian (^_^) " balasnya, sambil merangkul bahu kedua orang tuanya dan menggandeng keduanya di kedua sisi dirinya.

" .. O-Oh ..?!"

Yaya dan Boboiboy hanya terkejut kecil, melihat tindakan anak tunggal mereka yang tiba-tiba tersebut.

" _*smile*_ .. Yeelah tuh ... Kami pun sayang dengan Boboya" balas Boboiboy, melirik ke arah sang anak.

" _*grin*_ .. Hihiihh (^_^) " balasnya, dengan senyuman unjuk gigi kebiasaannya.

" _*smile*_ .. _Hmmh .. Boboyaa, Boboya ..._" gumam Yaya.

.

.

_**To Be Continued!**_

**_._**

**_._**

_**.**_

**_Haaahh, kelar dah,,_**

**_Kriting dah nih jemari gua :'v_**

**_._**

**_Skali lagi, Aniki terima kasih banget dah buat kalian yang udah nge-RnR fic. kagak karuan ini_**

**_Yahh, walaupun sedikit,, tapi itu dah buat Aniki senang sangat-loh aru, heheh ^^"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Dah deh, gitu ajaa,,_**

_Okay! See you on the next chapter ^^"_

_NB: __Kemungkinan utk next chapter - 'Hargai Apa yang Ada'_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_So, how do you think?_**

**_If you don't mind,,_**

**_Some review?_**


	5. Hargai Apa yang Ada (v2)

_**Assalamualaikum Wr. Wb.**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_Kembali dengan Update-an Chapter 5_**

**_Dan sekali lagi, ini masih dalam nuansa bulan Ramadhan_**

**_(Hahh, padahal udah usai,, tapi masih ajaa, heheh..)_**

**_._**

**_Aniki mohon maaf banget nih, baru bisa update sekarang. Padahal, rencananya Chapter 5 ini mau di post dua hari sebelum Lebaran. Tapi.._**

**_Heuhh,, bener2 deh! Seriusan ... Lebaran tahun ini betul-betul menyita waktu saya untuk mantengin fandom ini. Bener2 kagak ada waktu luang sedikitpun, buat publish yang ini aja._**

**_Dan disitu lah kadang saya merasa 'sad' ,, kerana saya baru bisa update sekarang. Juga, cerita ini pun masih aja menggunakan nuansa yang udah agak lama berlalu._**

**_._**

**_Tapi, mengingat request dari salah seorang reviewer,, jadi Aniki memutuskan untuk di publish saja. Walaupun, sebenarnya Aniki ngerasa _****_minder untuk nge-publish cerita yg udah ketinggalan ini._**

_**Jadi, untuk readers yang sering ng-RnR fic. ini .. Uhuhuhh, gomennasai-o. Sebab saya dah ngelanggar janji saya untuk selalu UpKiL T_T**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_Yaudah deh, daripada saya curhat mulu',, mending langsung ajaa deh, bagi yg udah nunggu kelanjutan fic. ini .._**

**_So, happy reading .._**

**_#masih nangis T_T_**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Disclaimer : Boboiboy by Animonsta Studios,, OC 'Boboya' by Hanna Triana**_

**_Setting : AR, AT [_**_**F**__**uture! Boboiboy &amp; Other Canon Characters (+****20 years old) ]**_

_**Chara : Boboiboy, Yaya, some OC's.**_

_**Genre : Drama, Family, Moral, Humor nyempil (dan untuk di Chapter ini sepertinya kagak ada :v)**_

_**WARNING! .. GaJel, OOC**__**, **__**Typo(s), KOSA KATA CAMPURAN (MULTI-LANGUAGE), penguraian alur yang berbelit-belit, fic. absurd, kata2 kiasan ancur, etc.**_

**__DLDR__**

_._

.

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Hargai Apa yang Ada (v2)**

Rasanya perputaran waktu di tahun ini benar-benar terasa sedikit lebih cepat. Hingga tanpa disadari, bahwa bulan Ramadhan yang tengah berlangsung ini akan segera berakhir, dan akan tergantikan oleh bulan Syawal,, yang mana tanggal pertama pada salah satu bulan Hijriah tersebut merupakan hari yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu oleh setiap umat Muslim, hari kemenangan sebagai upah setelah selama satu bulan penuh di bulan Ramadhan tiap-tiap umat Muslim telah melewati hari-harinya seraya menahan lapar dan haus, serta memperbanyak berbuat kebaikan dan menjauhi segalanya yang buruk .. Ya, dan hari kemenangan yang dimaksud tersebut adalah Hari Raya Idul Fitri.

...

Dan suatu hari ...

_KRIIIING!_

Bel nyaring tanda usainya masa bersekolah telah berbunyi. Seketika anak-anak berseragam putih berbordir merah dengan lambang 'Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis' tersebut pun mulai berkeluaran dari sekolahnya. Mengingat bahwa hari ini sekolah di usaikan lebih cepat (tepatnya pukul 10.30). Ditambah lagi bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhir bersekolah.

Di sisi lain, di jalanan depan sekolah ...

"Hey, Hari Raya nanti Aisyah dah ada baju Raya kah?" ucap seorang anak pria bernama 'Dicky', pada gadis kecil berhijab putih di sampingnya yang dipanggil 'Aisyah' tersebut.

"Udah. Emak bagi aku tiga pasang baju Raya baru. Cantik _tauw_ .."

" _*smile*_ .. Hehehh .. Yeelah tuh. Kau nih, bila pakai baju mana-mana jeuh memang dah _elok_" balas Dicky, sambil mulai menyeka kacamata _swirly_-nya dengan sapu tangan kecil.

" _*blushing*_ .. Huh? Ehhehehh .. Tak lah" balas Aisyah, memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hmm?" .. Dicky hanya memandang gadis kecil di sampingnya tersebut dengan tatapan polos dan tidak mengerti.

Keadaan menjadi hening sesaat.

" _*turned*_ .. Oh ya! Kalau 'Boboya' macam mana? Hari Raya nanti Boboya dah ada baju Raya kah?" tanya Aisyah.

" ... " Tidak ada jawaban dari si anak pria di belakangnya yang tengah diajak bicara. Bocah pria yang kerap dipanggil 'Boboya' itu masih berjalan dengan pandangan ke bawah, serta dengan raut wajah murung yang samar.

"Boboya ..?" Aisyah memanggilnya sekali lagi. Dan kali ini, Dicky ikut menoleh ke arah si anak pria di belakangnya.

Tak lama, Boboya pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Huhh? A-Apa ..?"

"Hmph (-_-) .. Aisyah nih tanya _kat_ kau, hari Raya nanti kau dah ada baju Raya kah?" ucap Dicky.

"Eh?! .. Ehmmmm ... .. Belum" balasnya polos.

"Hehh, _apesal_ belum ada lagi? Hari Raya tinggal lima hari jeuh _tauw_ .. Nanti bila stok baju Raya di _Department Store_ dah habis lagi, macam mana? .. Tak boleh pakai baju baru lah jadinya" ucap Aisyah.

" _*smile*_ .. Halah .. Tak payah lah _kene_ pakai baju baru. Pakai jeuh lah baju yang lama .. Bagi aku, itu pun dah lebih dari cukup _kut_"

"Yaah .. Bila tahun ini Emak dengan Abah aku tak bagi aku baju baru, tak apa lah. Aku pun tak keberatan .." sambungnya.

" _*smile*_ .. Hmm, betul jugak tuh .. Hari Raya memang tak semestinya pakai baju baru. Yang penting, hati jeuh lah yang baru. Terbaharu dengan segala kebaikan dan juga sifat-sifat positif ... Benar 'kan,, Dicky, Boya?"

" _*smile*_ .. Hmm, betul tuh" balas Dicky.

"Iyah .. Aku setuju dengan kau" timpal Boboya.

Boboya berhenti berjalan ketika dua orang sahabat di depannya berhenti memandang ke arahnya dan terus berjalan. Ia memandang ke arah kedua sahabatnya yang sudah agak jauh di depannya dengan jengah sesaat.

"Hmmmz ... " gumamnya, seraya memurungkan wajahnya seperti sebelumnya, dan mulai berjalan menyusul kedua sahabatnya.

.

**Iooooo~oooooI**

"Assalamu'alaikum .. Boya pulang"

"Wa'alaikumsalam .." balas sang Ayah, yang tengah membaca koran pagi di sofa panjang sambil menyilakan kaki kanannya di atas paha kiri.

Boboya segera menghampiri sang Ayah yang bernama mirip dengannya itu dan duduk di sampingnya.

" .. Ehmmm ... Abaah?" panggilnya.

"Iyah ..?" balas sang Ayah bernama 'Boboiboy' tersebut singkat, masih terfokus pada koran yang ia baca.

Boboya terdiam sejenak sembari bergumam-gumam tak jelas dan saling menggesekkan ujung kedua telunjuknya. Ia merasa sedikit gugup untuk mengutarakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, dan juga bingung untuk mulai mengucap. Ia merasa cemas dengan segala konsekuensi yang akan ia hadapi setelah mengucapkan apa yang ia inginkan nanti.

Namun ini bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal itu. Berpikir positif itu adalah hal yang 'terbaik'. Jadi, ia harus berani. Ia harus mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan sekarang pada sang Ayah di dekatnya dengan segala kejujurannya ... Ya, kurang lebih begitulah yang Boboya pikirkan.

" .. Ehmmmh ... Boboya, tak ada baju baru untuk Hari Raya, kah? .." tanyanya, gugup.

Boboiboy berhenti memandangi koran di depannya dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada bocah bertopi jingga di sampingnya. Ia terdiam sesaat, seraya terus memandangi mimik wajah polos sang anak di dekatnya.

"Ehmmmmh ... Ada" jawabnya.

"Habis tuh, mana dia? .. _Apesal_ tak di bagi dengan Boya pulak?" balasnya, sambil menadahkan tangannya.

Boboiboy hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa kecil, sembari menepuk lembut kepala bertopinya.

" _*smile*_ .. Pakai jeuh lah baju yang setahun lepas. Tak apa, kan?"

"Hmmh .. T-Tapi kan, baju yang lama mesti dah sempit .."

"Hmph,, memangnya kau nak pakai baju Raya baru tuh sekarang, ya?"

"Err, tak. Bukan macam tuh ... Emmm, Boya 'kan cuma nak tahu jeuh,, macam mana baju Raya baru yang _kene_ Boya pakai masa Hari Raya nanti .."

" .. Bagilah dengan Boya, Abah. Bagi laah ..."

"Heuhh .. Yeelah, yeelah. Sehari sebelum masa Hari Raya nanti, Abah akan bagikan baju Raya baru untuk Boya, yaa .."

"Hallaaah .. Abah nih"

"Hooh, tak nak yaa? Tak nak, tak apalah .." balas Boboiboy jengah, dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya membaca koran.

"Hmm ... Yeelah, tak apa (-_-)"

"Kalau macam tuh, Boya nak ke dapur dulu lah" balasnya, seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak menuju dapur.

Tak lama setelahnya, Boboiboy menoleh ke arah dapur setelah Boboya sudah tak terlihat oleh pandangannya. Ia hanya menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum maklum, melihat sifat dan tingkah laku sang anak yang terkadang bisa berubah menjadi _manja_.

...

" .. Emak?" panggil Boboya, pada sang Ibu yang kini tengah mencuci pakaian di mesin cuci yang terletak di dekat kamar mandi dapur.

Sementara sang Ibu yang tengah diajak bicara pun menghentikan aktivitasnya membilas pakaian sejenak, dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Boboya yang berada di belakangnya.

"Oh, Boboya ... Iyah. Ada apa nih?"

Ia berdiam diri sejenak sambil berpikir. Ia bersikap sama seperti ketika ia berada di dekat Ayahnya beberapa menit lalu .. Ia juga merasa gugup dan bingung, untuk mulai berbicara dengan sang Ibu di dekatnya. Ia merasa takut, jika ia salah berucap nanti dan malah membuat sang Ibu marah. Mengingat bahwa Ibunya yang bernama '_Yaya Yah_' itu adalah wanita yang sedikit _garang_. Oh,, itu benar-benar membuat keberaniannya untuk mulai mengutarakan isi pemikirannya pada si Ibu semakin menipis.

Tapi ini juga bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal itu. Sama seperti sebelumnya,, Boboya harus berani. Ia adalah seorang laki-laki. Ia tidak boleh pengecut .. Pikirnya.

"Emmm ... Emak, Hari Raya tahun nih, Boya tak dapat baju Raya baru, kah?" ucapnya malu-malu, sambil saling menggesekkan kedua ujung telunjuknya.

"Huh, baju Raya? ... .. Hmmm, ada kok"

"Err, habis tuh, mana bajunya? .. Boya boleh tengok tak?" pintanya, sambil menadahkan tangannya.

"Heuhh,, kau nih. Dah besar pun, masih nak baju Raya baru .. Maksud Emak 'ada' baju Raya tuh, maksudnya baju Raya Boya yang setahun lepas lah" balas Yaya, sambil melanjutkan aktivitasnya membilas pakaian basah di mesin cuci.

"Ekonomi Emak dengan Abah sedang sulit tahun ini. Jadi, Boya pakai jeuh lah baju yang lama, yaa .. " sambungnya.

"Halaah .. Emak nih. Baju yang lama mesti dah sempit .."

"Hmmph! Kau nih, nak baju Hari Raya pun sampai segitunya .. Memangnya kau nak pakai Raya tuh sekarang, kah?" .. Yaya malah bertanya balik pada Boboya.

Ditambah lagi, sebagian yang diucapkan oleh Ibunya tersebut mirip seperti apa-apa yang diucapkan oleh si Ayah sebelumnya. Dan itu benar-benar mulai membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Err,, tak. Bukan macam tuh"

"Hahh, habis tuh?"

" ... " Boboya terdiam sejenak.

" _*sigh*_ .. _Hmph! Emak nih, sama jeuh macam Abah .. Kompak'an betul aku tengok (-_-)_ " gumamnya, kesal.

"Ehehh .. Tak lah, Mak. Tak ada apa-apa .."

"Err, ya sudahlah. Boya nak ke kamar dulu .." Boboya membalikkan dirinya menuju kamarnya di lantai atas,, dengan lesu.

Yaya melirik sesaat, melihat sang anak yang kelihatannya jadi _galau _seketika sebab obrolan singkatnya dengan sang Ibu yang ternyata tak membuahkan hasil untuknya.

Ia hanya tersenyum maklum, melihat sifat dan tingkah laku sang anak yang sepertinya mendadak _manja_.

...

Dan siapa sangka, bahwa tanpa disadari apa yang ada dalam pikiran Yaya ternyata sejalan dengan sang suami, Boboiboy.

Yah, tetapi yang namanya orang tua, tanpa disadari pastinya mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sama,, terhadap darah daging mereka.

.

**Iooooo~oooooI**

_SKIP TIME .._

_..._

_TOK TOK TOK!_

"Booboya .. Dah masanya berbuka puasa nih. Keluarlah .. _Jom_ kita ke dapur,," sahut Yaya, dari balik pintu kamar putranya, Boboya.

"Baik, Mak .."

Tanpa menunggu sang anak keluar dari kamarnya, Yaya segera meninggalkan kamar putranya, menuju lantai bawah.

_CKLEK!_

Tak lama setelah sang Ibu meninggalkan kamarnya, Boboya keluar dan segera menuruni tangga menuju dapur.

... Dan dilihatnya lah sang Ayah yang hanya seorang diri di meja makan dan tengah meminum segelas teh hangat.

Dan hal itu pun langsung menuai pertanyaan dalam pikiran Boboya.

"Eh, Boboya ... .. Hahh, mari sini" ucap si Ayah, Boboiboy.

"Huh? _Apesal_ cuma Abah seorang jeuh nih? ... Err, mana Emak?" ucap Boboya, sembari mendudukkan diri di kursi meja makan yang berseberangan dengan Boboiboy.

"Hmm, entahlah. Sepertinya Emak ada sedikit kesibukan di kamar. Jadi, Emak kau perintahkan Abah untuk berbuka lebih dulu .. Yah, mungkin tak lama lagi Emak akan tiba _kat_ sini .." balas Boboiboy.

"_*smile*_ .. Dah lah, dah lah. Sebaiknya Boya segera berbuka, yaa. Tak baik _tauw_ menunda-nunda masa berbuka puasa .. Nah, minum teh nih dulu .." sambungnya, sambil menyodorkan segelas teh hangat pada Boboya.

"Terima kasih, Abah .."

Dan sebelum Boboya hendak meminum segelas teh hangat di tangannya ..

"Eeh!? .."

"Huh? Apa lagi, Abah?"

"Hiish, kau nih .. Baca doa dulu lah"

Boboya hanya cengengesan malu sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, iyah. Lupa lah, heheh .."

"Hmmph (-_-) "

Boboya pun langsung memanjatkan doa berbuka puasa. Dan kemudian ia segera meminum segelas teh hangat di depannya.

"Aaahh .. Segarnya"

Tak lama berselang, akhirnya Yaya pun tiba di dapur dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping suaminya.

"Macam mana, Yaya? Dah siap _keuh_ belum?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Dah. Semuanya dah beres .." balas Yaya.

"Hmm? .. Apa hal yang beres-beres nih, Mak? Kita nak mudik, kah?" ucap Boboya, sambil masih mengunyah roti isi yang ia makan.

" _*smile*_ .. Tak. Bukan itu .."

"Habis tuh?"

"Hehehh, ada lah .. Rahasia orang dewasa _tauw _.." balas Boboiboy.

"Hmmph (-_-)"

Boboya hanya menggerutu kesal melihat sikap sang Ayah yang mulai bermain _rahasia-rahasiaan._

Benar-benar deh, orang dewasa memang memiliki pemikiran yang sulit di tebak oleh anak-anak. Tetapi, ya sudahlah,, itu tidak penting .. Pikirnya.

Boboya menggigit lagi roti isi yang ia pegang, dan memakannya dengan lahap.

.

**Iooooo~oooooI**

_SKIP TIME .._

"Dah lah. Boboya nak ke kamar dulu, Mak,, Abah .." ucap Boboya, sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan menuju kamarnya,, dengan lesu.

"Baiklah ... Lepas tuh jangan lupa berbenah diri _tauw_. Kita sholat Maghrib berjamaah .." seru Boboiboy.

"Baik, 'Bah .."

...

"Heuhh .. _Apesal_ dengan Boboya tuh? Nampak _monyok_ jeuh aku tengok .." ucap Boboiboy, sambil membantu Yaya membereskan meja makan dengan memungut beberapa peralatan makan yang kotor untuk dicuci.

"Entahlah ... .. Aku rasa sebab _pasal_ masa siang tadi .."

"Hmm, betul juga ..."

"Hmmh .. Tapi, tak apa lah. Yaya yakin, itu takkan berlangsung lama. Tak lama lagi, mesti dia paham ... Dengan sesuatu yang ada _kat_ kamar dia .."

.

**Iooooo~oooooI**

Di depan kamar ...

"Hmmmz ..." gumam Boboya murung.

_CKLEK!_

Boboya memasuki kamarnya. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada meja belajarnya yang dipenuhi beberapa komik series _Kamen Raider_.

Dan ketika pandangannya teralih pada tempat tidur berseprai biru angkasa di dekatnya ...

" .. Hahh?!"

Boboya tersentak ketika ia melihat sebuah kotak berwarna cokelat _cappucino_ tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya. Serta tak lupa pula, dengan sebuah kertas kecil dengan tulisan yang familiar terletak di atas kotak tersebut.

_"Untuk Boboya kami tersayang .._

_._

_._

_Dari: Emak dengan Abah"_

Demikian tulisan yang Boboya baca pada selembar kertas kecil yang ia pegang. Dan tanpa berpikir-pikir lagi, Boboya langsung membuka kotak seukuran kotak _DVD Player_ di depannya.

" _*grin*_ .. Hwaaah .."

Senyum sumringah terbentuk pada wajahnya yang tampan nan imut, ketika dilihatnya isi kotak tersebut ialah sesuatu yang sudah ia harapkan sejak beberapa waktu yang telah lewat ... Dua pasang baju Hari Raya baru yang masing-masing berwarna putih dan jingga, serta tak lupa dengan sarung bermotif kotak-kotak liris berwarna belang cokelat tua dan cokelat susu. Dan juga dua buah peci hitam dengan sedikit motif kotak-kotak simetris berwarna cokelat di sisi peci.

_(A/N: Waduuh .. Agak susah nguraikannya. Sebab saya jugak bukan orang pintar menguraikan sesuatu secara real, heheh .. Kalo' bingung2, bayangin ajaa seragam Idul Fitri-nya Boboiboy. Soalnya ini jugak sedikit sama dengan yang itu, heheh :v)_

"Wuuh, _best nyeh_ .." serunya, sambil menyesuaikan pakaian yang berwarna jingga dengan tubuhnya.

Boboya benar-benar merasa senang, dengan dua pasang pakaian Lebaran baru yang ia dapatkan sekarang. Ia hanya tidak menyangka, bahwa apa yang ia inginkan akan di dapatkan secepat ini,, seperti ia baru saja meminta permohonan kepada _Shenlong_.

_(A/N: Whatz?! Apaa pulak itu?! .. Kok bisanya pulak masuk salah satu chara dari dunia yang lain :v)_

...

Dengan perasaan girang, Boboya langsung bergegas membawa baju _koko_ yang ia pegang keluar kamarnya,, bermaksud untuk menunjukkannya kepada kedua Ayah dan Ibunya.

" .. ?! .. "

Langkah Boboya terhenti sesaat, ketika dilihatnya kedua Ayah dan Ibunya sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya .. Yaya menyandarkan dirinya di tepian pintu sambil melipat tangannya, dan Boboiboy merangkul pundak kiri sang istri dengan mesra. Senyuman hangat terukir pada wajah yang berparas indah dan tampan tersebut.

"Macam mana baju Raya yang kami bagi? .. Bagus tak?" ucap Yaya.

"Bagus sangat lah, Mak,, Abah ... _*thumb up*_ .. _Best_! Mana Abah dan Emak beli nih? Mesti mahal, yaa .." balasnya.

" _*smile*_ .. Tak. Kami tak ada belikan untuk Boya tahun ini .." balas Boboiboy.

"Hh? Err, lepas tuh baju nih ..."

"Emak yang jahitkan, spesial untuk Boboya .. Terbaik kan? _Limited edition_ loh .." balas Yaya.

" _*grin*_ .. Haaahh, betul kah, Mak?"

Boboya berlari pada kedua orang tuanya dan memeluk keduanya dengan erat.

"Terima kasih banyak, Mak,, Abah. Boya suka dengan baju Raya nih .. Boya janji, Boya akan hargai pemberian yang _terbaik_ nih (^_^) .."

"Iya ... Kami pun nak berterima kasih lah, sebab Boboya dah suka dengan pemberian kami .." balas Yaya, sambil mengelus lembut rambut hitamnya yang sedang tak tertutup topi.

"Kami merasa senang .. " sambungnya.

"Hihih (^_^) .."

.

.

**_Yaya's Advice_**

_"Adik-adik,, kita kene senantiasa berterima kasih dengan apa yang kita ada. Barulah kita bersenang hati dan tidak cemburu dengan orang lain .. Kan, kan, kan?"_

.

.

_**To Be Continued!**_

**_._**

**_._**

_**.**_

**_Udah, gitu ajaa?_**

**_Haah,, udah lah update-nya lamaa, isinya absurd pulak! Beuh -_-_**

**_#reader,protes :v_**

**_._**

**_._**

_NB :_

_Oh ya! Untuk Chapter selanjutnya,, Chapter 'Special Story' yaa! (Without Advice as usual)._

_Dan Special Story ini akan terbagi menjadi dua bagian. Yang Part 1, judulnya 'Seru-Seruan di Malam Takbiran Bersama Boboiboy Family'_

_(Re: Hahh,,masih ajaa pakek tema yang udah ketinggalan _ Boku: __Gomennasai-o, karna saya cuma mencoba untuk mengikuti alur cerita ini, yang sebelumnya udah terlanjur menggunakan nuansa Ramadhan :'v)_

_.. Dan yang Part 2, judulnya 'Hari Raya-nya Boboiboy Family'_

_Jadi, untuk kalian-kalian yang suka genre '**Romance**' dan '**Humor**',, merapat, merapat. Yohohohohohoh :v_

_Dan untuk event Special Story ini, akan saya usahakan untuk publish secepatnya.  
_

_.. Tapi, nggak njamin jugak sih. Soalnya beberapa hari ini, kondisi saya lagi 'nge-drop',, jadi musti banyak2 berehat, heheh ;o_

**_._**

**_._**

**_Yaudah deh, gitu ajaa,,_**

_Okay! See you on the next chapter ^^"_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_If you don't mind,,_**

**_Some review?_**


	6. Special Story - Part 1 (No Advice)

_**Assalamualaikum Wr. Wb.**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_Yosh! Kembali dengan Update-an Chapter 6_**

**_Maaf nih agak telat, soalnya baru sembuh 'n saya jugak baru slesai UMPN kemarin, heheh ^^'_**

**_._**

**_Yakk, seperti yang saya janjikan .. Chapter kali ini edisi 'Special Story' (no advice as usual)_**

**_Dan untuk chapter Special Story ini, saya menggunakan full 99,5% Bahasa Indonesia. Jadi para readers yang bakalan bingung lagi dah buat mbaca nih fic._**

**_Dan ditambah lagi, utk cerita kali ini Aniki menyertakan genre 'Romansu' (gagal :'v )_**

**_Hurraaayy! \ :v /_**

**_#tebar,confetti_**

**_._**

**_Oh ya. Satu lagi .._**

**_Cerita ini jugak, sebenarnya 'Dedicated to Hanna Triana' . Sebab semua inspirasi dan konsep BBB Family ini jugak berasal darinya. Yahh, walaupun agak melenceng dr license aslinya (atau mungkin, bukan agak lagi -_-). Tapi,, yaa beginilah, heheh (:'_**

**_So, untuk Akan Hanna .. Skali lagi 'Arigatou-gozaimaasu', untuk semuanya ^^' _ *mbungkuk_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Yaudah deh, itu saja intro yang gak penting dari saya :v_**

**_So, happy reading .._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Disclaimer : Boboiboy by Animonsta Studios,, OC 'Boboya' by Hanna Triana**_

**_Setting : AR, AT [_**_**F**__**uture! Boboiboy &amp; Other Canon Characters (+****20 years old) ]**_

_**Chara : Boboiboy, Yaya, some OC's.**_

_**Genre : Drama, Family, Humor gosong, and Romance fail (only to Special Story)**_

_**WARNING! .. GaJel, OOC**__**, **__**Typo(s), KOSA KATA CAMPURAN (MULTI-LANGUAGE), penguraian alur yang berbelit-belit, fic. absurd, kata2 kiasan ancur, etc.**_

**__DLDR__**

_._

_._

* * *

**Chapter ****6**** : Seru-Seruan di Malam Takbiran Bersama Boboiboy Family (****Special Story - Part 1****)**

Ahh .. Tak terasa, Hari Raya Idul Fitri sudah di depan mata. Dengan masuknya waktu berbuka puasa beberapa saat lalu. Akhirnya,, secara resmi puasa di Bulan Ramadhan tahun ini pun selesai sudah.

Horeee,,

(Re: _Telat Lu -_- .. Boku: __Biarin :v )_

Kumandang Takbir Idul Fitri yang sangat menyemangatkan hati mulai berseru dimana-mana. Lampu kelap-kelip yang indah mulai menerangi sebagian rumah-rumah. Serta tak lupa pula, dengan diiringi gejolak kegembiraan yang dirasakan orang-orang yang akan merayakan Hari Kemenangan tersebut esok.

_(Boku: Besok?! Dah lewat lebih seminggu yg lalu kelleus -_-_

_BBB: Beda lah! Lu kira nih tahun brapa'an, heh?! Ini dah tahun 2000 sekian2 tau'! Ngawur Lu -_-_

_Boku: Oo, gitu yaa? Yaudah deh, lanjut / :v /_

_*__DibakarBBBApi_

_*Mamvuus 9_9)_

_._

Yaah .. Itu semua benar-benar suatu kesenangan tersendiri, bagi seluruh umat Muslim yang tersebar di seluruh dunia.

Khususnya, bagi salah satu keluarga Muslim yang ada di Pulau Rintis ini ...

...

Di kediaman _Boboiboy Family_ ...

"_Alhamdulillah .._" tutur Boboiboy beserta anggota keluarga kecilnya serentak, setelah sebelumnya mereka berbuka puasa bersama di meja makan di dapur.

Puasa terakhir di bulan Ramadhan tahun ini.

"Yeeyh, besok Hari Raya ..!" seru Boboya dengan girang.

" _*chuckle*_ .. Fufufu, Boya benar. Haaah .. Sepertinya Ramadhan tahun ini benar-benar tak terasa, yaa .." balas sang Ibu, Yaya.

"Kau benar. Perasaan baru kemarin kita mulai menunaikan ibadah puasa. Eh, tau-taunya besok udah mau Lebaran aja .." balas sang Ayah, Boboiboy,, yang tak kalah semangatnya dengan sang istri tercinta di sebelahnya.

" _*chuckle*_ .. Ihhihih ... Abah, Abah. Lebaran besok Boboya inginkan _THR_ yg baanyak dari Abah. Boleh 'kan?"

"Hiish! Kau nih, udah besar pun masih mengharapkan THR. Mata duitan banget ... Ah, untuk tahun ini tak ada THR untuk Boboya. Abah _bokek_ .."

"Hallah, Abah nih .."

" _*chuckle*_ .. Fufufu .. Hush,, sudah sudah, jangan debat mulu. _By the way_, kita ini belum sholat Maghrib loh ... Lebih baik, sekarang ayo bantu seorang 'Yaya Yah' ini membereskan meja makan, ya. Boleh?" ucap Yaya, sembari mulai beranjak dari duduknya.

"Okke!" balas Boboya.

Ketiganya mulai melakukan aktivitasnya .. Peralatan makan yang kotor disisihkan dan dipindahkan ke wastafel untuk dicuci, beberapa makanan yang masih tersisa disimpan dalam lemari. Meja makan yang terlihat kotor dibersihkan dan dirapikan kain taplak yang melapisinya. Serta tak lupa menyapu kotoran-kotoran yang terjatuh dilantai setelah menyeka meja, dan merapikan kembali kursi-kursi meja makan yang sedikit melenceng letaknya.

Ahh .. Sikap kekompakan benar-benar terjalin antara ketiganya. Walaupun berbeda status, namun ketiganya terasa sejalan. Saling bahu-membahu. Hahah, mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti,, _Happy Family_. Dan itu memang benar ..

"Boboya .. Nanti setelah selesai sholat Isya', Boboya tolong Abah pasang lampu-lampu Lebaran di depan rumah, ya. Boleh?" ucap Yaya, sambil masih membilasi peralatan makan yang berbusa setelah dicuci.

Bocah pria berbaju putih biru panjang bertema klub bola _Chelsea_ yang tengah diajak bicara menghentikan aktivitasnya menyepu lantai sejenak.

"Huh? ... Hmmph, nggak mau ah. Abah pelit dengan Boboya. Boboya jadi nggak semangat untuk tolong Abah .." balasnya, jengah.

Dan yang tengah disinggung pun juga menghentikan aktivitasnya menyeka meja sejenak, lalu membalas ucapan sang anak dengan sedikit mengejek.

"Hehh, lagian siapa jugak yang minta tolong denganmu? Abah bisa buat sendiri kok .. _*tongue*_ Weelk .."

"Hiihh! .." Boboya menggeram dan mengepal tangannya kesal.

(-_-)" "

Dan kontan saja, kebiasaan Ayah dan anak yang terkadang suka _berkelahi_ itu membuat perempatan merah mulai menyembul di pelipis seseorang yang merupakan satu-satunya wanita dirumah tersebut. Ya, wanita berstatus istri dan seorang ibu tersebut benar-benar kesal, jika dua orang pria di dekatnya itu mulai bertindak seperti _budak kecik_.

Yaya pun juga menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, berbalik dan mulai memandang dua pria di hadapannya sambil memegang kedua pinggulnya.

" .. Kalau kalian begini terus, akan ku buat kalian berdiri di atap semalaman sambil memegang sapu_pel dan berdiri dengan satu kaki. Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku .." balasnya, sambil mulai menunjukkan kepalan tangan kanannya yang mulai di selubungi oleh _kuasa gravity_-nya.

Dan dua orang pria yang tengah di ancam tersebut langsung bergidik ngeri. Hoh, bisa habislah mereka, bila mereka tak segera menuruti ucapan sang wanita yang adil lagi bijaksana tersebut. Bisa _brabe_ dah jatah mereka untuk Lebaran besok .. _Hahahaah :v_

" .. ?! ... E-E-Errrh,, tidak, tidak. Jangan lakukan itu ... Ah! Oke, oke. Aku bolehkan Boboya membantuku nanti. Ehheheh .." balas Boboiboy gelagapan, sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya, dan kemudian menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Ehheheh .. Betul lah, Mak. Lepas nih, Boya nggak akan _gado_ dengan Abah lagi deh. Heheh .. _Peace!_" balas Boboya yang tak kalah paniknya, dan mengunjuk dua jari kedamaiannya kemudian.

Si wanita berpenampilan serba pink bernama Yaya itu tidak membalas ucapan mereka, dan hanya menatap mereka sesaat dengan tatapan menyelidik. Dan kemudian Yaya kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Heuuhhh .."

Dua orang pria bernama mirip itu pun menghela nafas lega, ketika akhirnya sang Ibu serta istri kesayangan mereka itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghukum keduanya.

Namun tanpa sepengetahuan Yaya, nyatanya dua orang pria berstatus Ayah dan anak itu masih saja menyimpan 'dendam kesumet'. Keduanya saling menyipitkan matanya sedikit, dan mulai saling bertatapan dengan _sok_-nya.

Boboiboy memberi isyarat empat mata dengan dua jarinya,, isyarat yang mengatakan 'awas-kau-yaa'. Dan Boboya membalasnya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya,, mengejek.

Lalu keduanya pun kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Tetapi siapa sangka, bahwa sebenarnya wanita berumur 30-an itu mengetahui bahwa dua orang pria kesayangannya itu masih saja berkelahi. Namun kali ini ia tidak ingin meladeninya.

Sambil menaruh peralatan makan yang basah pada rak kecil di sebelah wastafel, Yaya melirik sesaat ke arah keduanya. Ia hanya tersenyum maklum dan menggeleng pelan, akan sikap mereka.

**Iooooo~oooooI**

_Malamnya, pukul 8.10 ..._

Suasana di malam menjelang Idul Fitri ini benar-benar terasa seru dan menyenangkan.

Bulan sabit bersinar dengan terangnya di langit malam yang penuh bintang. Serta tak lupa dengan kumandang Takbir Idul Fitri yang berkumandang dimana-mana, menaungi malam yang indah itu.

..

Dan di sisi lain, di salah satu rumah di sudut perkomplekan Pulau Rintis,, semua lampu-lampu dengan berbagai macam jenis dan juga lentera kecil yang akan menerangi setiap sudut luar maupun dalam rumah _Boboiboy Family_ pun akhirnya berhasil terpasang.

Dengan dibantu oleh putra tunggalnya, Boboya, yang bertugas memasang dan menyalakan beberapa lentera kaleng kecil yang terbaris di setiap pagar. Serta Boboiboy yang berpecah tiga dan bertugas mendekorasi rumah dengan lampu-lampu kecil berbagai jenis .. Akhirnya tugas pertama di malam Idul Fitri di Pulau Rintis itu pun bisa terselesaikan dengan cepat.

"Heuhh .. Siap pun" ucap Gempa, smabil mengusap keningnya yang sedikit berkeringat.

Ketiga elemental Boboiboy pun bersatu kembali.

"Boboya, tolong tekan tombol lampu di dalam untuk menyalakan lampu-lampu ini, ya. Boleh?"

"Baik, 'Bah" .. Dengan cepat, Boboya langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, melakukan perintah sang Ayah.

_*the lights on*_

"Gimana, 'Bah? Udah nyala apa belum ..?" seru Boboya, dari dalam rumah.

"Iya, udah. Semuanya menyala .."

Tak lama, Boboya pun langsung berlari keluar rumah menuju sang Ayah yang berdiri tepat di belakang pagar yang berhadapan dengan rumahnya. Disusul dengan Yaya yang keluar rumah tak lama setelah Boboya.

"Wuuuh, _best nyeh_ .." seru Boboya, memandangi lampu-lampu kecil yang berkelap-kelip dengan indah di matanya.

Kini ketiganya berkumpul di tempat Boboiboy berdiri. Boboiboy merangkul kedua istri dan anaknya di kedua sisinya. Mereka bertiga menengadahkan kepalanya sedikit, memandangi bersama lampu-lampu kecil yang berwarna-warni, dan juga beberapa-nya yang berbentuk bulan dan ketupat yang berkelap-kelip dengan indahnya di tepian-tepian atap rumahnya, dan juga di depan pintu rumah.

"Benar-benar '_terbaik_' yaa .." ucap Yaya, sambil masih memandangi lampu-lampu yang menghiasi rumah tua tersebut.

"Yah .. Benar-benar terasa perbedaannya, dengan malam-malam Lebaran yang sebelumnya .." balas Boboiboy, sama dengan Yaya.

" _*smile*_ .. Aku rasa, ini akan menjadi Idul Fitri pertama kita di Pulau Rintis .. Bersama dengan Boboya yang udah besar tentunya. Ya 'kan?" sambungnya, mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat pada sang anak yang berada di sebelah kanannya.

Dan yang dipandangi hanya tertawa kecil, sambil menunjukkan senyum unjuk gigi khasnya.

" _*grin*_ .. Hihihh (^_^)"

Boboiboy kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada lampu-lampu yang menghiasi rumahnya tersebut.

Suasana yang seperti ini,, benar-benar membangkitkan kembali, semua kenangan yang terkumpul dalam rumah itu. Kenangan yang selama ini tersimpan dalam bendungan memorinya. Kenangan akan masa bertahun-tahun silam dimana ia, Boboiboy, pernah tinggal disini dan hidup dengan damainya, bersama beberapa sosok yang amat sangat ia sayangi, dan ia rindukan.

" _*smile* _.. Aku benar-benar merindukan semuanya. 'Tok Aba' ... 'Ochobot' ... 'Kawan-kawan'. Heuhh, aku berharap semuanya bisa berkumpul disini. Merayakan hari yang Fitri ini bersama-sama .. Disini. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya ..."

Boboiboy menundukkan wajahnya yang mulai berubah murung. Semua kenangan yang mulai buyar dari dalam bendungan memorinya itu, benar-benar terasa memilukan hatinya.

Dan Yaya melihatnya, raut wajahnya yang terlihat sendu tersebut. Melihat hal itu, ia memilih untuk tidak membalas ucapan sang suami dan hanya memilih untuk diam. Ia juga mulai merasakan hal yang sama.

"_Boboiboy ..._ " gumamnya dalam hati.

.. Berlahan, ia merasakan matanya mulai memanas, pertanda bahwa ia akan menangis. Namun ia segera menutup matanya rapat-rapat sesaat, berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya. Ia hanya tidak ingin, jika ia sampai kepergok oleh sang suami bahwa ia menangis. Oh, jika itu terjadi,, bisa-bisa sang suami malah akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, karena telah membuatnya menangis.

Ia tahu kebiasaan sang suami tercinta, yang akan selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena telah membuatnya bersedih .. Dan ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

...

Boboiboy mulai mengalihkan pandangannya pada halaman luas di depan garasi yang berada agak jauh di depan matanya. Demikian juga dengan Yaya, melakukan hal yang sama setelah Boboiboy.

Ketika mereka berdua melihatnya, entah kenapa bayang-bayang diri mereka bersama orang-orang dekatnya pada momen Idul Fitri di masa yang sangat lampau (_tepatnya ketika mereka berumur 12 tahun_) terlihat seolah-olah muncul pada halaman yang sedikit terlapisi oleh aspal tersebut. Dan semuanya terlihat sangat ceria, dalam satu waktu yang sama ..

_.. Yaya, bersama dengan Ying tertawa bersama sambil bermain bunga api. Boboiboy dan Fang terlihat tengah berkelahi,, dengan Ochobot yang berusaha melerai keduanya, namun pada akhirnya malah terkena imbasnya dan berakhir dengan benjolan sana-sini. Dan Tok Aba,, yang kelihatannya sedang menceramahi Gopal, entah itu membahas soal hutang, atau apapun itu ..._

Tak lama kemudian, bayang-bayang itu pun hilang ketika akhirnya Boboiboy tersadar dari lamunannya,, disusul dengan Yaya yang juga sama seperti Boboiboy. Semua kenangan-kenangan ini ... Aahh, benar-benar deh. Rasanya sulit untuk di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Bahkan, hanya untuk dilampiaskan dalam hati saja sama susahnya.

Boboiboy hanya tersenyum hangat sambil menggeleng pelan. Sembari berusaha untuk menghilangkan kesedihan-kesedihan dalam hati dan pikirannya saat ini.

"Kira-kira dimana ya mereka sekarang,, kawan-kawan kita? Mengingat bahwa waktu itu mereka juga pergi dari Pulau Rintis, sama seperti kita. Pergi entah kemana, dan sekarang mereka semua susah untuk di kabari .. Heuuhh, apa kira-kira mereka juga kembali kesini yaa, sama seperti kita? Di tahun ini ..." ucap Yaya.

"Hmmh, entahlah. Aku tidak tahu ... Tapi, untuk sekarang aku hanya berharap, bahwa di Lebaran tahun ini mereka akan datang ke rumah kita .. Yah, aku harap. Sangat, sangat mengharapkan. Bahkan jika memang harapan itu mustahil .." balas Boboiboy.

" .. Aku merindukan Ying ... "

" .. Aku merindukan Aramugam. Ah! Maksudku, Gopal. Heheh .."

" _*smile*_ .. Hmmmh ..."

Keadaan menjadi hening sesaat.

...

"Emak, Abah ..?" panggil Boboya, setelah akhirnya ia sudah merasa bosan untuk terus diam.

Dua orang dewasa yang di panggil '_Emak_' dan '_Abah_' itu tersentak dari lamunan pribadinya. Dan mereka menatap ke arah bocah pria yang sepertinya diabaikan beberapa saat yang lalu .. Ahh, benar-benar tidak bergunanya mereka.

"Oh! Iyah, Boboya ... Ah, maaf, kami mengabaikanmu" balas Yaya, sambil menutup mulutnya dengan beberapa jemari lentiknya.

Boboya .. Sebagai seorang anak kecil yang masih polos, ia tidak bisa membaca apa yang ada dalam hati dan pikiran orang tuanya. Yah, walaupun dari raut wajah mereka sebelumnya, telihat bahwa keduanya seperti sedang sedih .. Boboya mengetahui hal itu. Dan ia tidak ingin mengganggu beberapa momen pribadi yang sedang dirasakan oleh kedua orang tuanya tersebut .. Jadi, untuk beberapa saat ia memutuskan untuk diam saja dan memerhatikan kedua orang tuanya dalam diam,, dengan ia yang masih dalam rangkulan tangan kekar Ayahnya.

Dan ketika akhirnya ia menemukan saat yang tepat, akhirnya ia memberanikan dirinya dan mulai angkat bicara. Karena sebenarnya, Boboya juga merupakan tipe anak yang tidak suka berdiam diri lama-lama.

" .. Mau main bunga api nggak?" tawarnya, sambil menunjukkan beberapa batang bunga api di genggaman tangannya, yang ia dapatkan entah dari mana .. Ah, mungkin, dari dalam saku celananya.

_(Boboya: Payah! Gitu ajaa gak tau -_-_

_Boku: Biarlah, 'kan ecek-eceknya gak tau! Dan kau jangan coba2 protes yaa! Gua kan authornya. Jadi suka2 saya dunkz \ :v / _

_*disumpel,petasan_

_*melebur,jadi,potongan,daging,kecil2 x_x)_

_._

"Huh?!" .. Keduanya tampak terkejut kecil sesaat, seraya memandangi sang anak yang tengah menyodorkan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam bunga api dengan polosnya.

Boboiboy melepaskan rangkulan tangannya pada bahu istri dan putra kesayangannya. Dan keduanya mulai berdiri menghadap sang buah hati satu-satunya tersebut.

_(Wiiww :3)_

_._

Boboiboy mengambil sebatang bunga api di tangan Boboya.

"Hmmmh .. Keliatannya boleh juga, kalau kita bersenang-senang dengan benda ini. Tapi, sebentar ajah yaa .. Gak apa-apa 'kan?" ucap Boboiboy, sambil mengayun-ayunkan sebatang bunga api yang belum dinyalakan itu di hadapan Boboya.

"Hmmmph ... Iyaa deh. Gak apa-apa .. Tapi, kalian beneran mau 'kan?" balas Boboya.

"Iyaa, bener kok .. Tapi, macam yang Abah cakap tadi. Mainnya nggak bisa lama-lama .. Soalnya, kerjaan di rumah juga masih loh. Belum lagi memasak untuk besok, buat ketupat, buat lemang, kemas rumah— .." balas Yaya.

" —Kemas rumah, buat lemang? .. Iihh, bukannya dua yang tadi tuh udah di kerjakan siang tadi?" sela Boboya.

"Oh! Iyya ya .. Ehehehh, lupa lah"

"Hmmmh, ngawur (-_-) .." balas Boboiboy.

"Oh, iya! Ehmm, satu lagi kerjaan yang lain tuh,, tinggal membuat satu jenis biskuit .. Yah, Boya tahu kan,, Biskuit Special _Makcik_ Yaya yang paling sedap itu loh .. _*chuckle*_ Hihih (^_^) .. "

(_Sedap dari Hongkong?! Yang ada malah buat mampoes,, (-_-)_

_*ditampolYaya *terkapar_)

.

Boboya langsung memegangi dagunya, memasang pose berpikir.

"Hmmm .. 'Biskuit Special Makcik Yaya'? Ehmm .. Biskuit yang katanya tuh, rasanya macam _kertas pasir_, yaa?" ucap Boboya blak-blakan.

"APAA ..!?"

Seketika wanita berhijab pink itu pun berubah garang, segarang '_Kucing Garang_' :v

_('Kucing Garong', somvLakk! -,-")_

Dan di saat yang sama, Boboiboy langsung bergidik ngeri seraya mulai mundur beberapa langkah. Karena ia tahu, siapa sebenarnya dalang di balik fakta pedas tersebut ...

_(Boku: Habislah kau, Boboiboy. Jaahahaahh *tertawajahat_

_BBB: *berbisik/ Diamlah! Ini jugak gara2 eLu! Pakek di beber2in segala' lagi.. Heeehh, ngesseLin Lu! X'0 _

_Boku: *pasang,tatapan,aLa,Wakwaw/ .. EGePeh :p)_

_._

_KRATAAKK!_

"Katakan, Boboya. Siapa yang berani bilang begitu? Akan ku remukkan tulang-tulangnya ..!" ketus Yaya, berbicara tepat di hadapan Boboya sambil menggertakkan tulang-tulang kepalan tangannya.

Keringat di wajah Boboiboy mengalir semakin deras. Kini ia malah semakin bergidik ngeri, dengan ucapannya yang terdengar sangat pedas nan nyata tersebut.

Bagaimana jika Yaya benar-benar melakukan hal itu? Oh, demi cincin batu akiknya _Mas Tessy_! Beneran deh. Seriusan .. Benar-benar bakalan buyar dah, kesempatan untuk merayakan Hari Raya Idul Fitri besok ... Benaknya.

Dan sekarang, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memohon kepada Tuhan untuk _keselamatannya_.

Boboya, dengan sikap polosnya melirik sang Ayah yang berada beberapa sentimeter di belakang Ibunya. Dilihatnya si Ayah bernama Boboiboy tersebut sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya panik, dan sesekali bergantian dengan menempel-nempelkan telunjuk di mulutnya dengan panik .. Sang Ayah terlihat gelagapan.

Dan tak lama kemudian ..

"Hmmm, yang bilang begitu .. Ehmmmmm ... .. Abah" jawab Boboya, sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah si Ayah di belakang Ibunya dengan polos.

" _*panic*_ .. Hiiikkk ..! ? ! !"

Dalam sekejap, aura hitam yang entah muncul dari mana mulai menyelubungi wanita berhijab pink itu. Deru nafasnya yang mulai memberat bisa terdengar dengan jelas. Ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya, seraya terus merapatkan kepalan tangannya yang mungkin bisa membelah Bumi menjadi dua. Ia menggeram .. Semakin, dan semakin menggeram.

Oh, Tuhan! Benar-benar mengertikan .. Dia sudah seperti Kucing Garong yang kelaparan saja.

_('Kucing Garong' lagi yang dibawak2 .. Apa sih salah dia? Kasian amat tuh binatang :'v )_

_._

Dan kemudian ...

"Hhrrgh ..!" Yaya menoleh cepat ke arah Boboiboy yang ada di belakangnya.

Wajahnya, terlihat sangat garang. Tak lupa dengan matanya yang kini terlihat merah menyalak, seperti _Naga Bayang_-nya Fang. Dan entah bagaimana pula, aura hitam halus yang mengelilinginya tadi langsung berubah menjadi aura berwujud 'api hitam'.

Oh, beneran mengerikan! Jika seandainya dia tidak memakai hijab, mungkin saja helaian rambutnya sudah melayang-layang oleh auranya itu, seperti Medusa! Atau mungkin, _U**maki Ku***na si Habanero_ itu .. Benak Boboiboy.

_(Boku: Hwaah, Boboiboy .. Suka nonton N**uto jugak yaa?! :v_

_BBB: Heheh, iyaa dikit2. Sekali2 gak apapa lah, 'cartoon' nonton 'cartoon__' :v_

_Boku: Ntuh 'Anime', cuy. Bukan cartoon .. Jelas jauh banget tuh bedanya, Kang Boy__-_-_

_BBB: Sama ajaa! Bawel Lu_

_Terserah deh -_-)_

_Ok! Lanjut ke scene \ :v /_

.

"Oh, sial .."

"HHHRRGH ... AWAS KAU, BOBOIBOOOYY ! ! !" teriaknya.

Boboiboy semakin gelagapan. Ia mulai bingung, harus berbuat apa untuk menghindari _scene_ yang mengerikan ini ..

"E-e-e-eerr-eerrrh ... Gerakan Kilat! .. CABUUUUTT ..! ! !"

Dan akhirnya, Boboiboy yang sudah di ambang kepanikannya pun langsung berlari keluar rumah. Berlari entah kemana secepat _Flash, _atau mungkin Ying ... Ah! Sepertinya, dua tokoh yang disebutkan tadi masih kalah cepatnya dengan sang Boboiboy yang kini tengah berlari terbirit-birit tersebut.

"AWAS KAU, BOBOYAAAAA ... YAAAA .. YAA ! ! !" teriak Boboiboy menggema.

"HHIIIIHHH ...! ! MARI SINI KAU ..! ! !" teriak Yaya, mulai terbang secepat roket ke arah Boboiboy.

Terbang cepat, sangat cepat. Hingga efek angin yang ditimbulkan olehnya hampir membuat seluruh lampu-lampu yang sudah terpasang berjatuhan. Dan juga seluruh lentera kaleng di dekatnya hampir tumbang, walaupun kini apinya sudah padam karenanya.

...

Sementara Boboya, si bocah polos (baca: jahil) yang masih tercengang karena tingkah konyol kedua orang tuanya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia masih terdiam di tempatnya, sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya heran.

Tak lama, ekspersi wajahnya yang terlihat tegang berubah menjadi jengah sesaat. Dan kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

" _*chuckle*_ .. Ihhihihh, rasakan! Haahh .. '1-0' untuk Boboyaa! _*smirk*_ .. Hehhehehh .."

.

**Iooooo~oooooI**

_Pukul 11.35 ..._

Segala pekerjaan yang dilakukan menjelang Idul Fitri ini benar-benar menguras waktu dan tenaga. Bahkan sudah sampai malam yang selarut ini,, Yaya, selaku satu-satunya wanita di rumah itu dan juga seseorang yang biasa mengemban tugas rumah paling banyak menjelang Hari Raya masih belum menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Yah, walaupun sekarang ini yang ia lakukan hanya tinggal menunggu masakan Rendang Daging dan ketupat yang ia buat matang, dan setelah itu semua pekerjaannya beres. Tetapi tetap saja, semua tugas-tugas dapur ini benar-benar melelahkannya.

"Heuhhh .." keluh Yaya, sambil mengusap buliran peluh di keningnya.

Yaya berjalan menuju ruang tamu sekaligus ruang kumpul keluarga yang berdekatan langsung dengan dapur tersebut,, dimana kini ia melihat dua orang pria berstatus Ayah dan anak kesayangannya itu tengah terlelap di sofa panjang. Dan tentunya, tak lupa dengan 'sapu dan alat pel' dalam genggaman mereka.

Yaya tersenyum, dan mulai berjalan mendekati kedua orang tersebut.

**_#FLASHBACK_**

_Yaya menepuk-nepuk beres kedua telapak tangannya seraya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ketika akhirnya rasa hausnya akan keinginan menghukum dua orang pria yang sedikit menjengkelkannya malam ini terbayar sudah._

_Dilihatnya lah Boboiboy, sang suami yang sukses membuatnya mengamuk malam ini tengah berdiri dengan satu kaki di atas sofa, jemari tangannya terkait di belakang kepalanya, dan juga sebuah alat pel di mulutnya,, tepatnya menggigit pada bagian tengah gagangnya._

_Dan kemudian Boboya, yang entah apa kesalahan yang ia buat_—_ .. Hoh, mungkin saja karena bicaranya yang terlalu blak-blakan soal 'Biskuit Yaya' yang rasanya seperti 'kertas pasir' _—_ ,, juga mendapat hukuman dari sang Ibu mantan 'Ketua Darjah' tersebut. Ia di hukum sama seperti Ayahnya yang berada di sebelah kanannya, berdiri dengan satu kaki di atas sofa. Namun yang membedakannya, ia di hukum dengan merangkul sapu ijuk di belakang leher dan pundaknya, lalu kedua tangannya menggantung di antara bagian gagang sapu yang lain._

_Kedua pria berpostur tinggi dan pendek itu pun mulai saling melirik satu sama lain dengan tatapan kesal._

_"Hmmph! (-_-) " .. Keduanya langsung membuang muka dengan cepat._

_Sepertinya perasaan jengkel dan kesal masih menaungi diri mereka,, pikir Yaya dalam benaknya._

_Jika saja 'scene' yang langka ini terwujud dalam animasi nyata, dan bukan hanya sekedar uraian dalam fiksi belaka seperti ini. Mungkin saja kau sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai rahangmu terasa nyeri, dan perutmu terasa meradang .. But, 'I dunno aru ne' ( :v ?)_

_.._

_Dipandangainya wajah-wajah yang terlihat kesal itu. Hahh, benar-benar lucu .._

_" *chuckle* .. Fufufu .. Kalian berdua keliatan lucu jika di hukum seperti ini. Aku menyukainya .." ucap Yaya, sambil melipat tangannya di bawah dada._

_" ... ... (-_-) " Kedua pria yang tengah diajak bicara tidak membalas. Keduanya masih terdiam dalam kesal._

_" *smirk* .. Inilah akibatnya, kalau kalian macam-macam dengan Biskuit Makcik Yaya .. Enak 'kan?!"_

_" ... ... (-_-) "_

_Yaya mulai mengeluarkan sebuah notes kecil dan pena domba_—_ Ah, bukan, bukan itu. Kali ini, hanya pena hitam biasa, dengan penekan di bagian ujung pena. Yah, hanya pena biasa_—_ dari dalam saku roknya._

_Dibukanya lembaran-lembaran yang ke-sekian kalinya pada notes tersebut._

_CTIIK_

_"Baiklah, akan ku tulis nama kalian berdua,, karena telah melakukan pelanggaran yang ke sekian kalinya dalam keluarga ini .."_

_" .. 'Boboiboy dan Boboya : Melakukan tindak penghinaan pada Biskuit Makcik Yaya. Dan juga kesalahan lainnya, sebab telah membuat seorang Yaya Yah ini mengamuk hebat' .. *smirk* Hahah .." ucapnya, sambil menulis apa-apa yang di diktekannya pada buku kecil di tangannya._

_Yaya menutup kembali notes kecil berisi 'catatan dosa' di tangannya itu dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam sakunya, bersama dengan pulpennya._

_"Baiklah! Kalian berdua akan tetap seperti ini sampai menjelang Subuh ... Ingat! Jangan coba-coba merubah posisi. Aku mengawasi kalian ..!" ucap Yaya, sambil mulai berjalan menuju dapur._

_..._

_Yaya menghentikan langkahnya sesaat, dan membalikkan badannya ke arah dua orang pria tercinta yang kini berada lebih tinggi darinya._

_Dan dua orang pria yang merasa dipandangi juga mengalihkan pandangannya, pada sang istri sekaligus Ibu kesayangan yang berkepribadian 'sedikit monster' tersebut._

_Yaya menyipitkan matanya, lalu memberi isyarat empat _—_atau mungkin enam_—_ mata dengan dua jarinya,, isyarat yang mengatakan 'aku-mengawasi-kalian'._

_" .. Ehhehh (-,-) .." balas Boboiboy dan Boboya, dengan gumaman serentak._

_Dan kemudian Yaya pun segera menuruni tangga kecil menuju dapur._

_..._

**_#FLASHBACK_END_**

_(Yakk! Dan mulai dari sini, genre pun sedikit berubah menjadi 'Romansu' . Yang punya penyakit fangirl-an, siapkan infus! Yoohohohohoh \ :v / )_

_._

Yaya membelai lembut wajah sang suami yang amat ia cintai tersebut,, bermaksud untuk membangunkannya.

"Boboiboy .." panggilnya.

Dan hanya dengan satu panggilan lembut namanya, sang pria yang di panggil Boboiboy pun membuka matanya. Mata mereka bertemu.

"Ehmmmzh .. Yaya ..." ucapnya lemas, sembari mengucek-ucek matanya dan mendudukkan dirinya.

" ... Kalau kau ingin tidur, tidurlah di kamar. Tubuhmu bisa terasa sakit-sakitan, jika kau tertidur setengah duduk seperti tadi .. Ayo, aku akan membawamu ke kamar kita .."

"Hhh? .. Tapi, hukumannya ..." balas Boboiboy, masih dengan nada lemas.

" *_chuckle* _.. Fufufu. Halaah, segitunya banget takut sama yang beginian .. Semua hukuman ini, hanya bagian dari kesenangan belaka-ku saja kok. Nggak perlu dianggap serius gitu lah. Sebab aku pun sadar kok,, sebagai seorang istri aku tak boleh bersikap berlebihan dan melewati batas kepada suamiku sendiri .. "

" ... Jadi, beneran nggak apa-apa nih? .."

"Iyah, nggak apa-apa .."

" .. Dan lalu, pekerjaanmu— "

" —Hampir selesai kok. Hanya tinggal menunggu masakan Rendang Daging dan ketupat yang aku buat matang. Yahh, paling juga sebentar lagi ... "

" .. Jadi kalau kau lelah, kau bisa pergi ke kamar dan tidur lebih dulu. Tidak apa-apa kok ..."

"Heuhhh .. Kalau begitu, aku akan tetap menunggumu disini,, sampai pekerjaanmu benar-benar beres semuanya"

Yaya mulai mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah sang suami pada bagian sofa yang tersisa sedikit. Dibelainya wajah tampan sang suami yang mulai sedikit menua tersebut.

"Tapi, kau terlihat lelah. Tidak baik jika kau terus memaksakan dirimu ... Sudahlah, lebih baik turuti apa yang aku katakan. Jika seperti ini, kau bisa kelelahan untuk melaksanakan sholat Ied besok. Yah .." ucap Yaya, lembut.

" ... Hmmhh? Kenapa kau berkata begitu? Bukannya, kau juga sama? .. Lihatlah, kantung matamu menghitam .." balas Boboiboy, sambil menyentuh kantung matanya yang memang terlihat sedikit menghitam.

Benar-benar terpampang jelas, segala beban dan kelelahan yang ia pikul selama seharian ini yang terasa terkumpul dalam paras indah istrinya ini,, yang entah kenapa sepertinya semakin tua paras wajahnya semakin terlihat indah saja, di mata sang pria yang begitu amat mencintainya itu .. Hahh, benar-benar seorang wanita yang tangguh, meskipun tanpa _kuasa gravity_ miliknya.

Batin Boboiboy, dalam benaknya.

"Huhh? ... Ahhahah. Kalau aku sih, memang sudah biasa seperti ini. Jadi, tidak apa kok (^_^) " balas Yaya.

Boboiboy terdiam sesaat. Senyuman itu .. Itu terlihat seperti senyuman yang dipaksakan. Dan Boboiboy menyadari hal itu. Sebab, sebagai seseorang yang sudah sangat lama mendampinginya, ia tahu betul bagaimana senyuman tulus yang biasa terbentuk dari wajah cantik di hadapannya itu.

Dan untuk yang satu ini, sudah dipastikan bahwa itu benar-benar senyuman yang dipaksakan .. Boboiboy tahu, bahwa sebenarnya sang istri bernama Yaya Yah ini memang sudah sangat lelah dengan semua tugas-tugas rumah tangga ini. Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya merasa sangat iba.

Heuuhh, jika saja ia bisa menggantikannya,, mengemban semua beban berat kehidupan rumah tangga ini ...

"Ehmmmzh .."

Seketika lamunan Boboiboy buyar begitu saja, ketika ia mendengar suara anak kecil yang terdengar seperti menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Dan hal itu memang benar ..

Boboiboy, disusul dengan Yaya mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang anak yang tengah terlelap dengan sapu ijuk masih dalam genggamannya di dekat Yaya.

"Hahh .. Memikirkanmu, sampai membuatku lupa pada anakku sendiri .." ucap Boboiboy.

Boboiboy bangkit dari duduknya, lalu melakukan peregangan sesaat.

"Sebaiknya aku memindahkan Boboya ke kamarnya. Kasihan dia, jika terus tidur dengan keadaan seperti itu ..."

Ketika Boboiboy hendak meraih tangan sang anak, dengan cepat Yaya juga bangkit dari duduknya,, dan langsung menghalangkan niat sang suami.

" .. Biar aku saja yaa, yang memindahkannya. Sudahlah, Boboiboy .. Lebih baik sekarang kau beristirahat saja di kamar, yah ..."

"Yayaa, udah cukup .. Jangan terus paksakan dirimu seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin, jika kondisimu _drop_ karena semua tanggung jawab ini. Tolonglah, Yaya ... Aku menyayangimu .." balas Boboiboy, seraya memegangi kedua bahu Yaya.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah merasa terbebani dengan semua tanggung jawab ini. Semua itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku, untuk mengurus segala sesuatunya yang ada di dalam rumah ini. Jadi, jangan khawatir .." balas Yaya.

" .. Dan selain itu, jika kau tidak mau menuruti permintaanku,, aku akan membuatmu tidur di luar rumah malam ini ..." sambungnya.

Raut wajah Boboiboy berubah serius. Ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada bahu sang istri.

Sikapnya, yang mendadak berubah keras kepala ini, benar-benar membuat si suami .. Yaah, rada kesal.

"Berhenti bertindak seolah kau adalah penguasa di rumah ini .. Aku ini suamimu. Aku lah yang kepala keluarga disini .. Kau akan menanggung dosa besar, jika kau terus-menerus bertindak seolah derajatmu lebih tinggi daripada suamimu sendiri .. Kau mengerti, Yaya?" ucap Boboiboy, sinis.

Tuturannya yang terdengar sangat keras dan serius itu, sukses membuat sikap keras kepala dalam diri Yaya meleleh. Terdengar seperti ia tengah berbicara dengan _Halilintar_, salah satu elemental Boboiboy yang memiliki watak keras lagi dingin tersebut.

Yah, dan itu benar-benar,, meluluhkan sikap batunya Yaya. Itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang, entah mengapa.

Yaya menundukan wajahnya yang kini memurung.

" ... Heuuhhh .. Aku mengerti. Aku tahu, aku memang sedikit keras kepala malam ini. Aku sudah bersikap egois ... Maafkan, aku" ucap Yaya, dengan suara yang bergetar di kalimat akhir. Ia hampir menangis.

Melihat sang istri yang hampir menangis seperti itu, membuat Boboiboy merasa tak tega. Dengan cepat, ia langsung menarik sang istri dalam pelukannya.

" .. Harusnya aku minta maaf. Ini salahku, sudah bersikap kasar padamu .. Aku hanya mencoba memberitahu yang baik untukmu .. Aku hanya ingin Yaya-ku mengerti, kalau seorang Boboiboy ini sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Dan dia sangat menyayangimu .."

" _*blushing*_ ... ... .. _*crying*_ ... "

Tangisan lirih Yaya pun akhirnya pecah, ketika ia mendengar tuturan yang lemah lembut itu. Huhh,, benar-benar terasa meluluhkan hati.

Untuk sesaat, Yaya memutuskan untuk membiarkan saja dirinya _bermanja-manja_ dalam himpitan tubuh kekar sang pria yang sudah merupakan _mahrom_-nya itu. Sembari ia melampiaskan semua beban dan kesedihan yang ia alami hari ini.

...

Setelah puas dengan _scene_ yang romansa itu beberapa saat, akhirnya Boboiboy melepas pelukannya dari sang wanita pujaan hati tersebut.

(_Eeaak, agak puitis :v_)

"Oh ya! Ehhmmm .. Begini saja dah! .. Daripada kita debat terus karena masalah tanggung jawab rumah tangga,, biar adilnya, gimana kalo kita merasa sama-sama lelah ajah? Yaah, sebenarnya kita ini juga sama-sama memiliki tanggung jawab dalam rumah tangga 'kan?! ... Jadi gimana, mau nggak?" ucap Boboiboy, sambil mengunjuk jari kelingkingnya di hadapan Yaya kemudian.

Yaya terdiam sesaat, setelah mendengar ajuan ide sang suami yang ia rasa,, sangat konyol tersebut. Ia mengedip-kedipkan matanya heran.

"Huh?! ... _*chuckle*_ .. Fufufu, kau ini ... _*wiping tears*_ .. Kau pikir aku akan melakukannya, huh?! Jangan konyol .."

Boboiboy tidak membalasnya. Ia masih tersenyum, sambil masih mengunjuk jari kelingkingnya di hadapan Yaya. Melihat hal itu, Yaya ikut tersenyum. Dan mereka saling pandang, dengan ukiran senyum yang masih terpampang di wajah masing-masing.

Merasa lelah dengan adu pandang tersebut, Yaya menutup matanya sesaat seraya menghela nafas malas.

" ... Baiklah .." balasnya, kemudian menautkan kelingking lentiknya pada kelingking besar sang suami.

"_Yakusoku!_" balas Boboiboy, yang entah kenapa ia membalasnya dengan kata 'janji' bahasa _Nihon_.

Hoh, mungkin itu sebab kebiasaannya yang terkadang suka menonton acara-acara Jepang di channel luar negeri.

_(BBB: Heh, apa iya? Sok tau Lu_

_Boku: Tau lah. Gua 'kan stalker__ :v_

_BBB: Oh, pantes lah__ -_-_

_*__dihujaniPedangHalilintar_

_*gosong)_

_._

" (^_^) .."

...

"Heuhh .. Baiklah! Kalau begitu, sekarang aku harus memindahkan anak kita dulu ke kamarnya. Kasihan dia, tidurnya sambil megangin sapu terus .." ucap Boboiboy, sambil melepaskan sapu ijuk dari tangan kecil sang putra kesayangan.

"Dan kau, Yaya .. Sebaiknya kau segera ke dapur dan memeriksa masakanmu. Lihatlah, sepertinya itu hampir matang .." sambungnya, sambil menunjuk ke arah dapur.

Yaya yang sedari tadi terus memandangi pekerjaan sang suami tersentak kemudian, ketika ia baru menyadari bahwa ia sedang memasak. Haahh, bagainama bisa ia menjadi linglung seperti itu? Yayaa, yaya ..

"Ah, iyah. Masakanku, heheh ... Ya sudahlah kalau begitu. Aku ke dapur dulu, yaa .."

Dan sebelum ia beranjak menuju dapur, dengan cepat Boboiboy menarik tangan kirinya. _Soshite_ (lalu) ...

" _*kissing on forehead*_ .. "

Yaya membujur kaku di tempat dan kedua pipinya memerah,, setelah ia mendapat _kecupan dadakan_ di keningnya. Ahh, itu benar-benar membuat dirinya,, seraya melayang-layang dalam dunia khayalnya sesaat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

_(Boku: Ah, emang segitunya yakk? Apa jatuh cinta itu serasa seperti itu?__ -_-_

_Yaya: Hahh, nasib Jones__:p_

_Boku: Ah, kagak dah! Gua Jopy kok, huuh__ :v__)_

_._

Hingga kemudian, satu petikan jari akhirnya membawanya kembali pada kesadaran ..

_PLEKK_

" .. ?! .."

"Huush, malah ngayal .. Udah sana, cepetan ke dapur. Ntar masakanmu gosong loh ..."

"Hmph (-_-) .. Iya, iyaah. Lagian yang buat aku begini siapa cobak? Kan kamu .." gerutu Yaya, sambil berjalan menuju dapur sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah.

" _*turned*_ .. Awas kamu yaa. Hmph! (-_-) " gerutu Yaya cuek, sebelum akhirnya ia menuruni tangga kecil menuju dapur.

" _*smile*_ .. Hmmmh,, Yayaa, Yaya .." ucap Boboiboy pelan.

Boboiboy pun langsung mengangkat tubuh terlelap bocah pria di dekatnya tersebut,, menggendongnya menuju kamar sang anak yang dulu pernah menjadi kamarnya, saat ia seusia sang anak dalam gendongannya itu dulu.

... ..

Sesampainya di kamar, Boboiboy langsung membaringkan sang anak berwajah mirip dengannya itu ke tempat tidurnya. Ia menggeliat sesaat, sembari menggaruk pipinya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke kanan.

" _*smile* .. Sebegitu nyenyaknya kamu tertidur. Apa jangan-jangan, kau bermimpi tentang Kamen Rider lagi yaa? ... _" batin Boboiboy.

"Heuhh ... Dasar anak-anak"

Boboiboy menarik selimut tebal berwarna biru angkasa dengan motif bintang-bintang dan roket di dekatnya,, menutupi seluruh tubuh sang anak hingga batas bahu.

Dibelainya surai hitam sang putra bernama Boboya itu, sembari membisikan sesuatu di dekat telinganya.

" _*smile* _.. '_Have a nice dream_', anak Abah yang menyebalkan ..." bisiknya, disusul dengan kecupan lembut di keningnya yang sedikit tertutup rambutnya.

.

.

_**To Be Continued!**_

**_._**

**_._**

_**.**_

_**Yakk, Special Story - Part 1 selesai**_

_**Untuk Story Part 2, masih WIP**_

_**Di usahakan akan di publish 2 ato 3 hari kemudian,, tapi, yaa liat2 situasinya saya nya jugak. Kurang njamin jugak aku nya :v**_

_**#digebukin,readers**_

_**#terkapar,dgn,kondisi,mengenaskan :'v**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_Yaudah deh, gitu ajaa,,_**

_Okay! See you on the next chapter ^^"_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_If you don't mind,,_**

**_Some review?_**


End file.
